


Pride and Prejudice and Padawans

by marygrace778



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, M/M, Opposites Attract, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Regency Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marygrace778/pseuds/marygrace778
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a Force-sensitive girl in possession of a lightsaber must be in want of a teacher." Basically regency in space. Lightsabers, battleships, Jedi, and also ballgowns, old-fashioned language, and drama-inducing social rules. This is my first ever attempt at posting fanfiction, and I hope it's not too horrible!<br/>I follow the original text fairly closely for the first couple of chapters but then I get more creative!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Universal Truth

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a Force-sensitive girl in possession of a lightsaber must be in want of a teacher.  


However little known the feelings or views of such a girl may be upon her first entering galactic society, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding star systems that she is considered the rightful student of some one or other of the galaxy's Force-users.  


"My dear R2-D2," said his friend C-3PO to him one day, "have you heard that the Netherfield System is conquered at last?"  


R2-D2 gave a few short beeps.  


"Don't take that tone with me! But it is! For Mistress Leia has just been here, and she told me all about it."  


R2-D2 made no answer.  


"Do you not want to know who has conquered it?" cried C-3PO impatiently.  


Once more, R2-D2 replied in a series of beeps.  


"It is just as well that you have no objection to hearing it, because I want to tell you!" To C-3PO, this was invitation enough. "Why, R2, you must know, Mistress Leia says that Netherfield is conquered by a young man strong in the Force from the First Order, that he came down last week to oversee the battle, and was so much delighted with it, that he determined to conquer it immediately, and a new squadron of First Order Stormtroopers is to be in control of the system by the end of next week."  


R2-D2 gave another series of beeping sounds.  


"His name? His name is Kylo Ren."  


A questioning sound.  


"Oh! He has no student, my friend, to be sure! A powerful Force-user with no student, four or five thousand Stormtrooper squadrons at his command. What a fine thing for our Miss Rey!"  


A curt round of beeping noises followed this.  


"How can it affect her? My dear R2," replied his friend, "how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his taking Miss Rey on as a student!"  


The astromech droid gave a derisive beep.  


"His design in conquering Netherfield? Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that he may take a liking to Miss Rey, and therefore we must visit him as soon as he comes."  


His small blue friend whirred and beeped at length.  


"No occasion for that? Kylo Ren will covet me as his own droid? My friend, you flatter me. I certainly _have _had my share of great masters, but I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary. When a protocol droid has many masters to look after, he ought to give over thinking of his own skill. But my friend, we must indeed go and see Kylo Ren when he comes into this part of the galaxy. Consider Miss Rey. Only think of what an establishment being Kylo Ren's student would be for her. Indeed we must go, for it will be impossible for Miss Rey to meet him if we do not."  
__

Once again, R2-D2 registered his feelings on the matter.  


"Oh, you take delight in vexing me, R2! You have no compassion for my poor nerves."  


The shorter droid beeped loudly.  


"Well I never! How can you say such things? You have no high respect for my nerves, though you have heard me mention them with consideration these last twenty years at least. You do not know what I suffer."  


A further series of beeps came in response.  


"You hope I will live to see many young Force-users come into the galaxy? It will be no use to us if twenty such should conquer star systems, since you will not visit them!"  


R2 replied curtly once more.  


"When there are twenty, you shan't visit them all! I am sure I do not know what you can be thinking of."

R2-D2 was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humour, reserve, and caprice, that the experience of four decades had been insufficient to make his friend understand his character. His mind was less difficult to develop. C-3PO was a droid of mean understanding, misunderstood information, and uncertain temper. When he was discontented, he fancied himself nervous. The business of his life was to see his masters happy and successful; its solace was visiting and news.


	2. In Which C-3PO's Nerves are Not Respected

R2D2 was among the earliest of those who visited Kylo Ren. He had gone along with the brave Resistance officer Finn Bennet on a reconnaissance mission to the Netherfield system, and though it was on Lady Leia's orders he would have gone regardless. He had always intended to visit him, though to the last always assuring his golden friend that he should not go; and till the evening after the visit was paid C-3PO had no knowledge of it. It was then disclosed in the following manner. Observing his friend and mistress Rey employed in working on her lightsaber, he suddenly glided over to her and addressed her with a round of beeps.  


"You hope Kylo Ren will like it, R2?" Rey laughed. The idea of a Dark Force-user, a renowned warrior of the First Order admiring her saber was absurd. It was especially absurd, given the Dark Force-user in question.  


"We are not in a way to know what Mr. Ren likes," said C-3PO resentfully, "since we are not to visit."  


"But you forget, Threepio," said Rey, "that we shall meet him at the regional galactic assemblies, as he is a representative of the First Order, and that Lady Cass has promised to introduce him. She met him at a meeting on Hosnian Prime, you know."  


"I do not believe Lady Cass will do any such thing. She has two Force-sensitive daughters of her own. She is a selfish, hypocritical woman, and I have no opinion of her."  


R2D2 replied at length.  


"You are glad to find that we do not depend on her serving us?" C-3PO said indignantly. He deigned not to make any reply, but, unable to contain himself, began scolding BB-8, a small, spherical droid belonging to one of the Resistance captains.  


"Don't keep wheeling about so, BB-8, for heaven's sake! Have a little compassion on my nerves. You tear them to pieces." Then, turning back to Rey, "When is your next regional galactic Senate meeting to be, Miss Rey?"  


"To-morrow fortnight."  


"Aye, so it is," cried C-3PO, "and Lady Cass does not come back till the day before; so it will be impossible for her to introduce him, for she will hardly know him herself."  


Once more, R2D2 contributed to the conversation by beeping and whirring.  


"We may have the advantage over Lady Cass, and introduce Mr. Ren to her? Impossible, R2, impossible, when we are not acquainted with him ourselves; how can you be so teasing? Nonsense, nonsense! Oh, I am sick of Mr. Ren!"  


If beeps could be wry, then at this moment R2D2's were.  


"My goodness! If you had known as much this morning you certainly would not have called on him? But you have visited him?" C-3PO cried in astonishment.  


The astonishment of all present was just what R2 wished; that of C-3PO perhaps surpassing the rest; though, when the first tumult of joy was over, he began to declare that it was what he had expected all the while.  


"How good it was in you, my dear R2-D2! But I knew I should persuade you at last. I was sure you cared about Miss Rey too well to neglect such an acquaintance. Well, how pleased I am! And it is such a good joke, too, that you should have gone this morning and never said a word about it till now."  


R2-D2 beeped once more, then slowly glided out of the room, fatigued with the raptures of his friend.  


"What an excellent droid that R2 is!" said he, when the door was shut with a hydraulic hiss. "I do not know how you will ever make him amends for his kindness; or me, either, for that matter. At out time of life it is not so pleasant, I can tell you, to be making new acquaintances every day, but for your sake, Miss Rey, we would do anything. Miss Lydia, my dear, though you are quite young and inexperienced, I dare say Mr. Ren may have some useful tips for you, Force-wise." So strong was C-3PO's belief that Ren would admire Rey above anyone else that he felt quite secure in giving young Miss Lydia Cass a small compliment.  


"Oh!" said Lydia stoutly, "I am not afraid, for though I am young, I know I am quite strong in the Force."  


The rest of the evening was spent in conjecturing how soon Ren might return R2D2's visit of reconnaissance, and determining when they should ask him to parley.


	3. An Assembly Such as This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren and the First Order people show up for the first time, and Kylo 'Mr Darcy' Ren doesn't want anything to do with Rey 'Elizabeth Bennet' Kenobi, naturally.

Not all that C-3PO, however, with the assistance of the three Force-sensitive girls and dozens of Resistance troopers living near them, could ask on the subject, was sufficient to draw from his friend any satisfactory description of Kylo Ren. And since Officer Bennet was currently completing a mission on the other side of the galaxy, R2 was their only primary source of knowledge. They attacked him in various ways- with barefaced questions, ingenious suppositions, and even trying to search is hard drives; but he eluded the skill of them all, and they were at last obliged to accept the second-hand intelligence of their neighbour, Lady Cass, whose husband had met with Mr. Ren during a holo-conference. Her report was highly favourable. Lord Cass, her husband and longtime member of the Galactic Senate, had been exceptionally pleased with him. As far as First Order representatives went, he was quite young, but well-spoken and intelligent. To crown the whole, he meant to be at the next meeting of the Senate with a large party from the First Order. Nothing could be more delightful! To be fond of politics and possess great intelligence was a certain step towards taking on a student.  


"If I can but see Miss Rey happily situated with Mr. Ren at Netherfield, or wherever he chooses to train her," said C-3PO to his friend, "and all the other young heroes of the Resistance equally well situated, I shall have nothing to wish for."  


It was rumoured that the mysterious Mr. Ren had some connection with the leader of the Resistance, Lady Leia, but the details of this were not widely known. Rey, for her part, had met Kylo Ren several months before, though she could not think of their meeting without abhorrence and had no desire to discuss it with anyone. She might add "wonderfully handsome" to the list of descriptions of Ren given by Lord Cass, though "severely unstable" and "mad" might be more appropriate. Rey had personally fought with Ren in battle, and witnessed him killing Lady Leia's husband, the adventurer and war hero General Han Solo. However, whether the connection with Leia lay deeper, Rey did not know. She had rather fancied that Ren had had an air of personal vindictiveness about him, but she knew none of the details. Nevertheless, Rey listened to C-3PO's excited hopes that she would become Ren's student with great amusement, not feeling the need to acquaint him with her deep loathing of the man he hoped would be her teacher. She smiled wryly to herself when she considered what Threepio's reaction might be if he learned that Ren had actually made Rey an offer of becoming her teacher, and she had turned him down rather decidedly by slashing his face with her lightsaber.  


In a few days Mr. Ren returned Finn and R2's visit by way of a ten-minute holo-call. Ren had entertained hopes of being admitted to a sight of Rey Kenobi, of whom he had heard much and about whom he most desperately wanted to learn, but he saw only the solider and the droid. The ladies were somewhat more fortunate, for they had the advantage of ascertaining from a holo-cam they had hidden in the conference room that he wore a black coat, and an eerie, black, snoutlike mask.  


Rey abstained from the eavesdropping that Lydia Cass and her elder sister Charla so enjoyed. She no more wanted to hear that unnaturally altered voice from beneath the mask, nor see the man himself, than she wanted to marry Unkar Plutt, her most detested old acquaintance from the harsh desert world of Jakku, on which she had grown up a virtual slave.  


An invitation to meet with representatives of the Resistance was soon afterwards dispatched; and already had C-3PO planned the little speeches and civil inquiries that were to do credit to his skill as a protocol droid, when an answer arrived which deferred it all. Mr. Ren was obliged to be on Coruscant the following day, and, consequently, unable to accept the honour of their invitation, etc. C-3PO was quite disconcerted. He could not imagine what business he could have on Coruscant so soon after his arrival in Hertfordshire Precinct of the galaxy; and he began to fear that he might be always flying about from one place to another, and never settled on Netherfield as he ought to be. C-3PO simply could not conceive of why human beings so enjoyed flying across the galaxy so often; space-travel quite disagreed with C-3PO. However, Lady Cass quieted his fears a little by starting the idea of Ren's being gone to Coruscant only to get a large party of First Order representatives for the regional galactic assemblies on the city-planet of Merytonia, the capital of Hertordshire Precinct; and a report soon followed that Mr. Ren was to bring twelve Knights of Ren and seven commanders with him to the assembly. The Resistance grieved over such a number of Knights of Ren, but were comforted the day before the assembly by hearing, that instead of twelve he brought only six with him from Coruscant- his four apprentices and a commander. And when the party arrived at the regional Senate assembly hall it consisted of only four altogether- Mr. Ren, two high-ranking representatives, and another young man.  


The last of the party, a handsome, dark-haired man in his thirties called Captain Poe Dameron, was known only to a select few in the Resistance to be a double agent. Of the Resistance party at the assembly, only his friends, Rey and Finn, knew of his mission. Indeed, it was Captain Dameron's attendance alone which provided Rey and Finn, who had recently returned from a mission in the Outer Rim, with any hope of enjoyment for the evening. Rey dreaded more than anything having to face Kylo Ren again, especially in such a formal, political situation.  


Captain Dameron was good-looking and gentlemanlike; he had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners. The First Order officials, an extremely tall, severe-looking woman with blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun and a pale man with a shock of slicked-back red hair and a frighteningly intense gaze, contrasted with him so completely it was almost laughable. The two officials, Miss Phasma and General Hux by name, were both in their early thirties, and both stood almost silently along one wall, with an air of decided haughtiness. Miss Phasma wore an elegant, silvery gown, which Rey did not doubt covered body armour beneath, and carried a matching silver helmet under one arm. General Hux was impeccable in military attire, starched white trousers, neat black boots, and a dark navy coat emblazoned with the First Order symbol and decorated with countless medals.  


However, it was Mr. Ren that drew the attention of the room, by his foreboding, tall person, disquieting mask, his cold, bored mien, and the report which was in general circulation within five minutes after his entrance, of his being the most powerful Force-user in the galaxy. The attending representatives of the Resistance and the New Republic pronounced him to be an awe-inspiring, wonder of a man, much more important and powerful than Captain Dameron, and he was looked at and his opinion sought after for about half the evening, till his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of the wonder he had inspired; for he was discovered to be arrogant; to be above his company, and above being pleased at any attempt of negotiation or parley; and not all his power in the Force could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with the charming captain.  


Captain Dameron had soon made himself acquainted with all the principal representatives, politicians, and military officials in the room; he was lively and unreserved, lost no opportunity to take part in economic talks or discussions of war, was angry that the assembly closed so early, and talked of hosting one himself on Netherfield. Such amiable qualities must speak for themselves. What a contrast between him and his seeming colleague! Kylo Ren took part in few political talks and spoke little to anyone outside his own party, and declined being introduced to any sort of politician or figure of power. He spent the majority of the evening in walking about the grand assembly hall, speaking to no one. His character was decided. He was the coldest, most disagreeable man in the galaxy, and everybody hoped that he would never attend a regional galactic assembly again. Amongst the most violent against him was C-3PO, whose dislike of his general behaviour was sharpened into particular resentment by Ren's having slighted C-3PO's dear Miss Rey.  


Rey Kenobi had been obliged, by her situation as a young, inexperienced Padawan, to forgo certain discussions and meetings, and was left alone for some time. She was not sorry for this; she knew little of politics and less of economics, and looked forward to the time when she and her party would return home to the Longbourn system, the latest Resistance base. During part of her time by herself, Mr. Ren had been standing near enough for her to hear a conversation between him and Captain Dameron, who came from an outwardly formal conversation with Officer Bennet for a few minutes, to press the lone man to join it.  


"Come, Ren," said he, "I must have you talk to someone! I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better come talk."  


"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with the person to whom I am speaking. At such an assembly as this it would be insupportable. The only people I really know here are Miss Phasma and General Hux, and I detest the necessity of speaking to even them, and there is not one person here whom it would not be a punishment for me to speak with." Ren's deep, menacing voice, digitally altered by his mask, sent shivers crawling all over Rey's skin. It was all she could do to keep still and silent.  


"I would not be so fastidious as you are," cried Captain Dameron, "for a star system! Upon my honour, I never met with so many intelligent and respectable politicians and representatives in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them you see uncommonly clever, and, I daresay, may well be useful allies."  


"You are speaking with one of the only people worthy of speaking to here, and even he is a filthy traitor," said Mr. Ren, looking over at Finn Bennet, who had once been a First Order Stormtrooper.  


"Oh! He is one of the most wonderful creatures I have ever beheld! But there is one of his friends sitting down just behind you, who is very clever, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my conversation partner to introduce you."  


Rey could hear the grin in Captain Dameron's voice, and she would dearly have loved to give him a good smack. It had been bad enough when Lady Leia had set Poe Dameron the mission of infiltrating the First Order and becoming close to a man who had tortured him for information mere months ago, but now he wanted Rey to join in his misfortune? What could he be thinking?  


"Which do you mean?" and turning around Ren looked for a moment at Rey, till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said, though his voice was shaking, "We have already been introduced, at a prior date. I assure you, the prospect of conversation with that young lady is not quite enough to tempt me, and I am in no humour at present to give consequence to inexperienced younglings who are not even allowed into mature political conversations. You had better return to your partner and enjoy his smiles and witticisms, for you are wasting your time with me."

Captain Dameron followed his advice. Mr. Ren walked off; and Rey remained with no very cordial feelings toward him. However, the loss of Kylo Ren's conversation rather brightened her mood. His cold dismissal of her quite confused her, though; she did not know what to make of it. Perhaps he no longer wanted to be her teacher. If this was the case, Rey was extremely glad. Perhaps, however, he just did not want to confront her at "such an assembly as this," she mused. Whatever his reasons for ignoring her, she was determined to leave as quickly as possible so as to avoid him should he change his mind and seek her out. Rey did not think that she would be able to control her temper, and though her lightsaber had been left on the Resistance party's shuttle, due to a strict no-weapons rule in the political halls of Merytonia, she thought grimly that there were other ways of fighting, and it would not do to incite the rage of the First Order when everyone was meant to be cooperating relatively peacefully.  


Regardless of her feelings toward Ren, as soon as her friend Finn was free of Captain Dameron's conversation, she told him the story with great spirit, for she had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in anything ridiculous. When one grows up with little to amuse or please oneself with, one learns to enjoy the little things in life.  


The evening altogether passed off successfully for the Resistance party. C-3PO had seen his mistress' friend and his own dear Miss Rey much admired by many powerful people, and Finn Bennet, it seemed, had been particularly admired by the charming Captain Dameron, who had been seen talking with him twice. Finn was as much gratified by this as C-3PO could be, though in a quieter way. His conversations with his secret friend had been formal and impersonal, to say the least, but it warmed his heart to be able to speak with him after so long a separation due to Poe's mission. Indeed, the sight of Poe's ever-present playful grin and twinkling eyes had made Finn feel as though all was right in the galaxy. The Resistance party returned in good spirits to Longbourn, and found R2D2 waiting for them in the front entrance of the main building of the base. He had, it seemed, a good deal of curiosity as to the event of an evening which had raised such expectations. He had rather hoped that his friend's views on the strangers would be disappointed; but he soon found out that he had a different story to hear.  


"Oh! My dear R2D2," as he entered the room as quickly as his stiff, mechanical gait would carry him, "we had a most delightful evening, a most excellent assembly. I wish you had been there. Master Finn was so admired, nothing could be like it. Everybody said how clever he was; and Captain Dameron, that charming young man with the First Order, you know, thought him quite wonderful, and talked with him twice! Only think of _that _my friend; he actually talked with him twice! And he was the only creature in the room that he talked to a second time. First of all, he talked to Miss Charla Cass. I was so vexed to see him talk with her! But, however, he did not admire her at all; indeed, nobody can, you know; and he seemed quite struck with Finn as he was talking to some senator or another. So he inquired who he was, and got introduced, and asked if he might mind talking with him for a bit. Then later he talked with Miss Antilles, and then with Miss Lydia Cass, and then with Master Finn again, and then with Miss Rey, and then-"  
__

But it seemed this recital of Poe Dameron's conversation partners was too much for R2, who beeped loudly and indignantly at C3PO's rambling descriptions. As R2 knew fully well that Captain Dameron was really a hero of the Resistance, C-3PO's excited manner amused him, but R2 could only take so much of his friend's ebullience. Indeed, the protocol droid's exuberance and loquaciousness had rendered it necessary to wipe the memory of Poe Dameron from his hard drive so as to prevent the secret from being spilled.  


"Oh! My friend, I am quite delighted with him. He is so excessively handsome, and so charming! And the other First Order officers are charming in their own way, too. I never in my life saw anything more elegant than Miss Phasma's gown. I dare say the lace upon it-"  


Here he was interrupted again. R2 protested against any description of finery. C-3PO was therefore obliged to seek another branch of the subject, and related, with much bitterness of spirit and some exaggeration, the shocking rudeness of Mr. Ren.  


"But I can assure you," he added, "that Miss Rey does not lose much by not suiting his fancy; for he is a most disagreeable, horrid man, not at all worth pleasing. So high and conceited that there was no enduring him! He walked here, and he walked there, fancying himself so very great! And I dare say that he thinks his mask makes him seem so important. Rey not being tempting enough to talk to! I wish you had been there, my friend, to have given him one of your set-downs. I quite detest the man."  


How much more he might detest Kylo Ren if he knew that it had been Ren who had killed General Han Solo, the husband of C-3PO's mistress Lady Leia, Rey could only guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In translating Star Wars into P&P some things are going to have to change, so in my story the First Order and the Resistance regularly meet somewhat cordially in political situations, even though they're still bitter enemies.  
> Also, Rey is a Kenobi because she couldn't very well be a Skywalker or Solo and I didn't want to try to invent a Star Wars-y name for her, though I have kind of Star Wars-ified the names of the Lucas family slightly. Lydia here is a combination of Lydia Bennet and Maria Lucas.  
> Some characters blended better with their P&P counterparts, but not so much for others. I think Finn is a bit more Jane than he is Finn, and Rey is slightly Lizzier than normal, and Hux is Miss-Bingley-er.


	4. Of Friends and Foes

When Finn and Rey were alone, the former, who had been cautious in his praise of Captain Dameron before as he had been unsure of how many of their party knew of his true identity, expressed to his friend just how very much he admired him.

“He is just what a young man ought to be,” said he, “sensible, good-humoured, lively, and I never saw such wonderful flying as his! – so much ease, with such perfect skill!” Finn’s mood, which had been rather gloomy ever since Captain Dameron had left on his mission, had been considerably lifted by the events of the assembly. His face glowed with happiness as the two friends sat together in an unoccupied room, still in their assembly finery - he in a smart Resistance uniform, she in a light blue gown patterned with delicate yellow flowers. 

“He is also handsome,” replied Rey with a smile, “which a young man ought likewise to be, if he possibly can. His character is thereby complete.” 

“I was very much pleased when he came to talk to me a second time. I did not expect such a compliment, especially considering his situation.” 

“Did not you? I did for you. But that is one great difference between us. Compliments always take _you _by surprise, and _me _never. What could be more natural than his talking to you again? He could not help seeing that you were about five times as enjoyable to talk to as any of those pretentious senators and ambassadors in the room. No thanks to his gallantry for that. Well, he certainly is very agreeable and a brave fighter no doubt, and I give you leave to like him. You have liked many a stupider person.”____

“Dear Rey!” 

“Oh! you are a great deal too apt, you know, to like people in general. You seldom see a fault in anybody. I suppose one must learn to tolerate the weaknesses and vices of his fellow man when one grows up in the Stormtrooper program, but I do wonder at it. All the world are good and agreeable in your eyes. I have rarely ever heard you speak ill of a human being in all the time I have known you.” 

“One never knows what they might have been through, my dear friend. I would not wish to be hasty in censuring anyone; but I always speak what I think.” 

“I know you do; and it is _that _which makes the wonder. With _your _good sense, to be so virtually blind to the follies and nonsense of others! Affectation of candour is common enough – one meets with it everywhere. But to be candid without ostentation or design- to take the good of everybody’s character and make it still better, and say little of the bad – belongs to you alone. Indeed, I hardly know how you could stand to be in the same room as General Hux and Miss Phasma, with _your _past. I am sure I could not have kept _my _countenance, if it were me.”________

“To be sure, I _was _rather uncomfortable. But, you see, General Hux never wronged me personally. My feelings concerning him are the kind that I am sure all the Resistance feel, and therefore I could not have shown particular resentment. As for Miss Phasma – or, as she formally was to me, Captain Phasma – the situation is no longer the same. Besides, dear Rey, how could I jeopardize our friend’s mission by behaving uncivilly towards her? And what is more, I could ask you how you kept _your _countenance, as you say, when Mr. Ren was in the room?”____

Rey shifted uncomfortably; she had no desire whatsoever to discuss of all people the one which she most despised. “It was neither the time nor the place to seek out a confrontation,” she answered. She began to pull absentmindedly on a lock of short curled hair which fell in front of her right ear. 

“Ah! You see I am right. You could no more confront Mr. Ren than I could confront Miss Phasma,” Finn said triumphantly. He straightened his crisp military coat in a self-satisfied manner, evidently proud of having gained a point over Rey, with whom he often argued, and who, more often than not, won those arguments. 

Rey acquiesced in silence, not wanting to further pursue the subject. It had been a matter of great importance and even greater difficulty for the members of the Resistance party not to behave in a discourteous manner towards those of the First Party, though Rey believed that she and Finn felt it more keenly than most. The representatives of the First Order, moreover, had not attempted to make it easier to behave civilly. They were in fact very fine soldiers; not deficient in politeness when they were pleased, nor in the power of making themselves agreeable when they chose it, but proud and conceited. They were highly respected, had trained in the most prestigious programs of the First Order, and had control over a grand army of Stormtroopers, and were therefore in every respect entitled to think well of themselves, and meanly of others. They were the highest officials in the First Order, a circumstance more deeply impressed on their memories than that their positions and power had been acquired by horrid crimes and violence. 

Such were General Hux and Miss Phasma, at least; their black-clad companion was rather more difficult to comprehend. 

Unable to communicate with Captain Dameron due to the tremendous risk it would pose to his mission, Rey and Finn could not conceive of how he was getting on with his new companions. They suspected even Poe’s infinite good humour would be sorely tested by them. 

What they did not know, and what they would scarcely believe if they heard, was that there was a kind of friendship, if friendship it could be called, forming between their friend and Kylo Ren. Captain Dameron was endeared, however reluctantly, to Ren by the easiness, openness, and ductility of his temper, though no disposition could offer a greater contrast to his own, and though with his own he never appeared dissatisfied. The two men certainly had quite an unpleasant past, but recent circumstances combined with Captain Dameron’s amiability and patience had caused Ren to rather favour Dameron over his longtime ally Hux, whom he loathed. In understanding, Ren was the superior. Dameron was by no means deficient, but Ren was clever. He was at the same time haughty, reserved, and fastidious, and his manners, though well-bred, were not inviting. In that respect his new acquaintance had greatly the advantage. Dameron was sure of being liked wherever he appeared, Ren was continually giving offense and indeed causing terror. For his part, Captain Dameron, even with all his good-humour and amiability, could not really like such a man as Kylo Ren. However, he was beginning to believe that perhaps there was something behind the other man's unsettling mask that would inspire neither abhorrence nor derision, but rather a kind of awed respect and possibly even pity. This realization had indeed been shocking indeed to Dameron, who had formerly believed him to be an unfeeling monster of a man, and he was more determined than ever to see his mission through to success. 

The manner in which the two men spoke of the Merytonia assembly was sufficiently characteristic. Dameron had never met with more pleasant people in his life; everybody had been most respectful and attentive to him; there had been no formality, no stiffness; he had soon felt acquainted with all the room; and, as to Officer Bennet, he could not conceive anyone more intelligent and charming. Ren, on the contrary, had seen a collection of people in whom there was little intelligence and no elegance, for none of whom he had felt the smallest interest, save for the one for whom he rather felt too _much _interest, and from none received either attention or satisfaction. Officer Bennet he acknowledged to be well-spoken, but Ren could never forgive his unspeakable treachery.__

Miss Phasma and General Hux allowed it to be so – but still they admired his bravery in battle and his tenacity, and pronounced him to be a worthy opponent, and one whom they would not object to know more of. Officer Finn Bennet was therefore established as a worthy opponent, and Captain Dameron felt authorized by such commendation to think of him more freely without fear of retribution. One never knew when the fancy to invade Dameron’s mind might enter into Kylo Ren’s head, after all.


	5. Of Pride and Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day-after discussion of the assembly, with some background information on the Cass family, who are my Star Wars-ified version of the Lucas family, because I couldn't find a good enough equivalent.

Within a short journey of Longbourn lived a family with whom the Resistance were particularly connected. Lord William Cass had been formerly in galactic politics, where he had made a tolerable fortune, and risen to the honour of lordship by an address to the chancellor while he was a senator. The distinction had perhaps been felt too strongly. It had given him a disgust to his career, and to his residence in a small Outer Rim planet; and, in quitting them both, he had removed with his family to a large manor in a neighbouring system to Merytonia, where he could think with pleasure of his own importance, and, unshackled by politics, occupy himself solely in being civil to all the galaxy. For, though elated by his rank, it did not render him supercilious; on the contrary, he was all attention to everybody. By nature inoffensive, friendly, and obliging, his presentation at the court of Hosnian Prime had made him courteous. 

Lady Cass was a very good kind of woman, not too clever to be a valuable acquaintance to C-3PO. They had several children, including two Force-sensitive daughters who had come to join the Resistance and train in the ways of the Force. Charla, the eldest of them, a sensible, intelligent young woman, about twenty-seven, was Rey’s intimate friend. The younger of the two Force-sensitive girls, Lydia, was a lively, impulsive, rather empty-headed girl of sixteen years. While her sister took the responsibility of her power in the Force very gravely, Lydia’s precocious development of her power had rendered her very vain. 

That the young members of the Resistance party should meet to talk over an assembly was absolutely necessary; and the morning after saw the young ladies, as well as Finn and C-3PO, gathering in a private room in the Resistance base to hear and to communicate. 

“ _You _began the evening well, Miss Cass,” said C-3PO with civil self-command to the elder Cass sister. “Captain Dameron spoke with _you _first.”____

“Yes; but he seemed to like his second choice better,” replied Charla, smiling meaningfully at Finn, who looked away, rather flustered. Neither Cass sister knew of Captain Dameron’s true identity, and Finn was quite worried he would give something away. 

“Oh! you mean Master Finn, I suppose, because he talked with him twice. To be sure that _did _seem as if he admired him – indeed I rather believe he _did _– I heard something about it – from one of the serving droids, you know – but I hardly know what – something about Senator Robinson.” C-3PO was highly loyal to the core group of family and friends whom he served, and thought very little of the Cass family in general, and it seemed only right that the charming new First Order captain should admire his own Master Finn than any of the upstart Cass girls.____

“Perhaps you mean what I overheard between him and Senator Robinson; did not I mention it to you, Threepio? Senator Robinson’s asking him how he liked the Merytonia assemblies, and whether he did not think there were a great many fine and respectable politicians and representatives in the room, and _which _he thought the most eloquent and clever? and his answering immediately to the last question: ‘Oh! the young officer from the Resistance, beyond a doubt; there cannot be two opinions on that point.”__

“Upon my word! Well, that is very decided indeed – that does seem as if – but, however, it may all come to nothing, you know.” C-3PO had taken it into his head that Master Finn would be able to bring Captain Dameron over to the Resistance, securing a useful pilot and charming acquaintance both. 

“ _My _overhearings were more to the purpose than _yours _, Rey,” said Charla. “Mr Ren is not so well worth listening to as his companion, is he? – poor Rey! – to be ‘not tempting enough to talk to!’”____

“I beg you would not put it into Miss Rey’s head to be vexed by his ill-treatment, for he is such a disagreeable and frightening man, that it would be quite a misfortune to be liked by him. One of the serving droids told me that he stood near Admiral Ackbar for half-an-hour without once opening his lips.” 

“Are you quite sure, Threepio? – is not there a little mistake?” said Finn. “I certainly saw Mr Ren speaking to him.” 

“Aye – because he asked him at last how he was finding the Netherfield system, and he could not help answering him; but the Admiral said he seemed quite angry at being spoke to.” 

Rey had to stifle a laugh just then. If the Admiral considered an irritable compliance of social rules to be _angry _, then she would dearly love to know what he would have called it when Ren was fighting her and Finn all those months ago. For the full force of Ren’s anger certainly had not been shown at the assembly that night; if it had been, the noise and violence of it would rather have ruined the evening, and possibly most of the furniture.__

“General Hux told me,” said Finn, “that he never speaks much, unless among his intimate acquaintances and allies. With _them _he can be perfectly civil, though still very reserved.”__

“I do not believe a word of it, sir. If he had been so very civil, he would have talked to Admiral Ackbar. But I can guess how it was; everybody says that he is eat up with pride.” 

Finn did not particularly believe it either, though he thought it best to try and soothe C-3PO’s resentment before the droid accidentally ruined a meeting of negotiations with the First Order because of it. 

“I do not mind his not talking to Admiral Ackbar,” said Miss Cass, “but I wish he had talked with Rey.” Charla, like many of the others in the Resistance including her sister, was unaware of Rey’s past with Kylo Ren. 

“Another time, Rey,” said C-3PO, “I would not talk to _him _, if I were you.”__

“I believe, Threepio, I may safely promise you _never _to talk to him if I can help it.”__

“His pride,” said Miss Cass, “does not offend _me _so much as pride often does, because there is an excuse for it. One cannot wonder that so very fine a young man, with great power in the Force, and power in the First Order, everything in his favour, should think highly of himself. If I may so express it, he has a _right _to be proud.”____

“That is very true,” replied Rey, “and I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine.” And had he not tried so very hard to kill Finn, and tried with success to kill General Han Solo, Rey added silently to herself. 

“Pride,” observed C-3PO, who piqued himself upon the solidity of his reflections on humankind, “is a very common failing among humans, I believe. By all that I have ever learned and seen, I am convinced that it is very common indeed; that human nature is particularly prone to it, and that there are very few of you who do not cherish a feeling a self-complacency on the score of some quality or other, real or imaginary. Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to your opinion of yourselves, vanity to what you would have others think of you. I am quite glad that we droids do not have such a failing as pride.” 

“If I were as powerful as Mr. Ren,” cried Miss Lydia Cass, “I should not care how proud I was. I would force people to tell me whatever I liked, and use the Force to do everything.” 

“Then you would use your power a great deal more irresponsibly than you ought,” said Rey; “and if I were to see you at it, I should report it to Lady Leia and Sir Luke directly.” 

The younger girl protested that she should not; Rey continued to declare that she would, and the argument ended only with the gathering.


	6. The Attack of the Fine Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting between the First Order and Resistance characters. Kylo thinks Rey's got amazing eyes, and General 'Miss Bingley' Hux isn't happy. Rey breaks her promise to C-3PO never to talk to Kylo Ren, but that was never going to last, and Kylo, a la Corbin Bleu in HSM, Does Not Dance.

The representatives of the Resistance soon contacted those of the First Order through a holo-call. The call was soon returned in due form. Officer Bennet's pleasing eloquence and spirit grew on the respect of General Hux and Captain Phasma, in spite of themselves; and though the protocol droid that always accompanied the Resistance party was found to be intolerable, and the two Force-sensitive sisters not worth speaking to, a wish of being better acquainted with them was expressed towards Rey and Finn. By Finn, this attention was received with a kind of triumphant pleasure, but Rey could see cold condescension in their treatment of everybody, hardly excepting even herself and her friend, and could not respect them even as enemies; though their new respect of Finn, such as it was, had a value as arising in all probability from the influence of her double-agent friend's admiration. It was generally evident, even before he had left on his mission, and now whenever they were able to meet, that he did admire him and to her it was equally evident that Finn was yielding to the preference which he had begun to entertain for him from the first, and was in a way to be very much in love; but she considered with pleasure that it was not likely to be discovered by the galaxy in general, since Finn united, with great strength of feeling, a composure of temper and a uniform cheerfulness of manner, which she supposed had something to do with Finn's growing up in a military order and living with the necessity to hide one's person feelings, and which would guard him from the suspicions of the impertinent. She mentioned this to her friend Miss Cass, who, though unaware of the deeper connection between Finn and the charming captain, could perceive Finn's regard nonetheless. 

"It may perhaps by pleasant," replied Charla, "to be able to impose on the public in such a case; but it is sometimes a disadvantage to be so very guarded. If a man conceals his affection with the same skill from the object of it, he may lose the opportunity of fixing him or her; and it will then be but poor consolation to believe the galaxy equally in the dark. There is so much of gratitude or vanity in almost every attachment, that it is not safe to leave any to itself. We can all _begin _freely – a slight preference is natural enough; but there are very few of us who have heart enough to be really in love without encouragement. In nine cases out of ten a man or woman had better show _more _affection than he or she feels. Dameron likes your friend undoubtedly; but he may never do more than like him, if Finn does not help him on. And since his goal is not only to capture his affection, but his loyalties, too, he cannot risk Dameron _not _noticing his attentions."______

"But he does help him on, as much as his nature and the circumstances will allow. If I can perceive his regard for him, he must be a simpleton, indeed, not to discover it too." Rey, of course, was speaking with the full advantage of knowing the extent of the history between her friend and the captain, and her remarks were rather for herself than for Charla. 

"Remember, Rey, that he does not know Finn's disposition as you do." 

Rey had to suppress a smile here, as it was quite certain that Poe Dameron understood Finn Bennet quite as well as she could do. "But if a man is partial to another man, and does not endeavour to conceal it, the other man must find it out," she said, regaining her composure. 

"Perhaps he must, if he sees enough of him. But, though Dameron and Finn meet tolerably often, it is never for many hours together; and, as they always see each other in large mixed parties, and they themselves belong to two opposing organizations and are therefore to be considered enemies, it is impossible that every moment should be employed in conversing together. Finn should therefore make the most of every half-hour he can command of Dameron's attention. When Dameron's loyalties and affection are secure and he has joined the Resistance, there will be more leisure for falling in love as much as he chooses." 

"Your plan is a good one," replied Rey, "where nothing is in question but the desire for a politically useful spouse, and if I were determined to get a powerful husband, or any husband, I dare say I should adopt it. But these are not Finn's feelings; he is not acting by design. As yet, he cannot even be certain of the degree of his own regard nor," she added, lest suspicion be aroused, "of its reasonableness. He has known him only a fortnight. He talked with him a few times on Merytonia, he saw him once in a political meeting, and has since spoken with him through a conference holo-call four times, in the company of others. This is not quite enough to make him understand P- Dameron's character," she amended hurriedly. Fortunately, it appeared Charla had missed her alarming slip of the tongue. 

"Not as you represent it. Had he merely _spoken _with him, he might only have discovered Dameron's personal manner of speaking; but you must remember that four long meetings have also been spent together – and four such periods of reasonable length together may do a great deal."__

"Yes; these four meetings have enabled them to ascertain that they both like the old X-Wing models better than the new; but with respect to any other leading characteristic, I do not imagine that much has been unfolded." At least, nothing that had been unfolded had been so during those particular meetings, Rey thought. 

"Well," said Charla, "I wish Finn success with all my heart; and if he were married to him to-morrow, I should think he had as good a chance of happiness and success as if he were to be studying Dameron's character for a twelvemonth. Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance; one can only choose whether they marry prudently, and gain power and influence through their marriage. If the dispositions of the parties are ever so well known to each other or ever so similar beforehand, it does not advance their felicity in the least. They always continue to grow sufficiently unlike afterwards to have their share of vexation; and it is better to know as little as possible of the defects of the person with whom you are to pass your life." 

"You make me laugh, Charla, but it is not sound. You know it is not sound, and that you would never act in this way yourself. You would never give up your happiness or hide your scruples in order to 'marry well,' as the phrase goes." 

Occupied in observing Captain Dameron's attentions to her friend, Rey was far from suspecting that she was herself becoming more and more an object of great interest in the eyes of his new companion. Mr. Ren had at first scarcely allowed her to be pretty, and every day the scar on his own face was a reminder to be wary of her; he had prevented himself from approaching her, even looking at her at the assembly; and at every meeting when they were each of them present, he looked at her only, he told himself, to criticise. But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his allies that she hardly had a good feature in her face, and that there certainly was no reason for him to continue his old, foolish pursuit of her, than he began to find her face was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. To this discovery succeeded some others equally mortifying. Whereas before he had been able to convince himself that she had refused his offer of being her teacher due to emotional naïveté and a misguided attachment to General Han Solo, he was forced to acknowledge that she was exceptionally clever and perceptive; and in spite of his asserting that her manners were not those of the political world, he was caught by their quiet playfulness. Of this she was perfectly unaware; to her he was only the man who had committed terrible acts of violence, and who had mistakenly believed that she could be induced to join him. 

Every day, his wish to know more of her increased, and as a step towards conversing with her himself, he attended to her conversation with others. His doing so drew her notice. It was on Merytonia, where the parties of the Resistance and First Order were once again assembled. 

"What does Mr. Ren mean," said she to Charla, "by listening to my conversation with Admiral Ackbar?" 

"That is a question which Mr. Ren only can answer." 

"But if he does it any more I shall certainly let him know that I see what he is about. He has a very satirical eye, and if I do not begin by being impertinent myself, I shall soon grow afraid of him." She could hardly help smiling as she said so; if the events of that day several months ago had not been sufficient to make her afraid of Kylo Ren, it was hardly likely that his odd attention to her conversation would be. 

On his approaching them soon afterwards, though without seeming to have any intention of speaking, Miss Cass defied her friend to mention such a subject to him; which immediately provoking Rey to do it, she turned to him, her heart pounding very rapidly, and said: 

"Did you not think, Mr. Ren, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now, when I was teasing Admiral Ackbar to give us a ball on Merytonia?" She detested the necessity of speaking to him, but it was vital that Charla not know of their past, lest more information on those events, and the role Captain Dameron had played in them, somehow be revealed. 

"With great energy; but it is nearly always a subject which makes a lady energetic." His mask prevented any perception of his face, and his electronically-altered voice gave away little emotion. 

Rey coloured. "You are severe on us." 

"It will be _her _turn soon to be teased," said Miss Cass. "I am going to open the instrument, Rey, and you know what follows." Since her time in the Resistance, Rey had become very adept at the piano, a very old, very popular instrument from Naboo, and Charla was always eager to hear her play.__

"You are a very strange creature by way of a friend! – always wanting me to play and sing before anybody and everybody! If my vanity had taken a musical turn, you would have been invaluable; but as it is, I would really rather not sit down before those who must be in the habit of hearing the very best performers." On Miss Cass's persevering, however, she added, "Very well, if it must be so, it must." And gravely glancing at Mr. Ren, "There is a fine old saying, which everybody on Jakku is familiar with: 'Keep your breath to cool your portion'; and I shall keep mine to swell my song." 

Her performance was pleasing, though by no means capital. After a song or two, and before she could reply to the entreaties of several that she would sing again, she was eagerly succeeded at the instrument by Miss Lydia Cass, who, in consequence of possessing an abundance of natural talent, was always impatient for display. 

Lydia had neither genius nor taste; and though her talent had given her application, it had given her likewise a pedantic air and conceited manner, which would have injured a higher degree of excellence than she had reached. Rey, easy and unaffected, had been listened to with much more pleasure, though not playing half so well; and Lydia, at the end of a long concerto, was glad to purchase praise and gratitude by Corellian and Alderaanian airs, at the request of some of the younger members of the Senate, who then eagerly began to dance at one end of the hall. 

Mr. Ren stood near them in silent indignation at such a mode of passing the evening, to the exclusion of all conversation, and was too much engrossed by his thoughts, and his particular resentment at the choice of _that _specific music, to perceive that Lord William Cass was his neighbour, till Lord Cass thus began:__

"What a charming amusement for young people this is, Mr. Ren! There is nothing like dancing after all, when the all the exhausting efforts of politics may be put away. I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished society." 

"Certainly, sir; and it has the advantage also of being in vogue amongst the less polished societies of the galaxy. Every Ewok, every slave on Tatooine can dance." 

Lord Cass only smiled. "Your companion performs delightfully," he continued after a pause, on seeing Dameron join the group; "and I doubt not that you are an adept in the science yourself, Mr. Ren." 

"Certainly not," Ren replied flatly. Not once in perhaps twenty years had he been prevailed upon to dance; it was an activity he loathed. Indeed, he rather wondered at Dameron joining in the foolish merriment so happily. 

"Do you never dance, sir?" Lord Cass cried. 

"Never, sir." 

"Do you not think it would be a proper compliment to the order of fine society?" 

"It is not a compliment I would freely pay to any society." 

"Indeed!" 

He paused in hopes of an answer; but his companion was not disposed to make any; and Rey at that instant moving towards them, he was struck with the action of doing a very gallant thing, and called out to her: 

"My dear Miss Kenobi, why are you not dancing? Mr. Ren, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure, when so much beauty is before you." And, taking her hand, he would have given it to Mr. Ren who, extremely surprised, could not begin to think what he should do, when she instantly drew back, and said with some discomposure to Lord Cass: 

"Indeed, sir, I have not the least intention of dancing. I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner." 

Mr. Ren, with grave propriety, though in a voice he felt to be cold enough that she would refuse him, requested to be allowed the honour of her hand, but in vain. Rey was determined; nor did Lord Cass at all shake her purpose by his attempt at persuasion. 

"You excel so much in the dance, Miss Kenobi. Your grace lends itself to both dancing and fighting with a lightsaber equally well, I am sure. It would be cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you dance; and though this gentleman dislikes the amusement in general, and, to be sure, is rather at odds with us politically, I am sure he can have no objection. 

"Mr. Ren is all politeness," said Rey, doing her best to smile at Lord Cass. She was not sure of the success of her efforts. 

"He is, indeed; but, considering the inducement, my dear Miss Kenobi, we cannot wonder at his complaisance – for who would object to such a partner? Come, let us leave our words of war behind, and enjoy everything that high society may offer, hm?" 

Rey looked archly, and before her anger could overpower her civility, she turned away. Her resistance had not injured her with the gentleman, and he was thinking of her with some complacency, when thus accosted by General Hux: 

"I can guess the subject of your reverie, Ren." 

"I should imagine not." 

"You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner – in such society; and indeed I am quite of your opinion. I was never more annoyed! The insipidity, and yet the noise – the nothingness, and yet the self-importance of all these weak, insignificant people! What would I give to hear your strictures on them!" 

"Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow." In the face of a pretty, extremely powerful, intelligent, and intriguing woman, he thought. 

General Hux immediately fixed his eyes on Ren's face, though he could not tell its expression due to the mask, and desired he would tell him what lady had the credit of inspiring such reflections. Mr. Ren replied with great intrepidity: 

"Miss Rey Kenobi." 

"Miss Rey Kenobi!" repeated General Hux. "I am all astonishment. Is that unimportant scavenger girl still such a favourite of yours? – and pray, when am I to wish you joy?" Hux had to try very hard to keep the venom out of his voice. 

"That is exactly the question which I expected you to ask. The imagination of a man such as yourself is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony, in a moment. I knew you would be wishing me joy." 

"Nay, if you are serious about it, I shall consider the matter as absolutely settled. You will be having a charming protocol droid, indeed; and, of course, he will always be living with you." 

Ren listened to him with perfect indifference while he chose to entertain himself in this manner; and as Ren's composure convinced him that all was safe, his wit flowed long.


	7. To Netherfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn heads off to Netherfield; Rey soon follows him. C-3PO continues to try his very best to set Finn and Poe up with each other.

Rey's father, the late Mr. Anakin Kenobi, had had property that consisted almost entirely in an estate of two thousand credits a year, which, unfortunately for his daughter, had been wrangled away from the line of inheritance by a distant relation upon Mr. Kenobi's untimely death, at whose hands Rey did not know. Her mother's fortune, though it had been ample for her situation in life, could but ill supply the deficiency of her father's. Her mother's father had been in business on Merytonia, and had left her mother four thousand credits. 

Through her mother, Rey had a distant cousin married to a Mr. Phillips, who had been an associate to Rey's grandfather and succeeded him in the business. 

The system of Longbourn was not far from Merytonia; a most convenient distance for the young ladies of the Resistance, who were usually tempted thither three or four times a week, to pay their duty as representatives of the Resistance, but more often than not to enjoy all the luxuries the court of the Galactic Senate had to offer. Young Lydia Cass was particularly frequent in these trips; her mind was more vacant than her friends', and when nothing better offered, a trip to Merytonia was necessary to amuse her training-free hours and furnish conversation for the evening; and however bare of news Longbourn in general might be, she always contrived to learn some at court. At present, indeed, she was well supplied both with news and happiness by the recent arrival of the newly-reformed Republic Fleet which was now stationed on Merytonia. 

Her visits to court, and Rey's convenient connection to some of its members were now productive of the most interesting intelligence. Since Lydia, an extremely young and inexperienced member of the Resistance, was not privy to most of the important meetings held by the Resistance leaders, this was very exciting indeed. Every day added something to her knowledge of the officers' names and connections, and at length she and her friends began to know the officers themselves. Mr. Phillips visited them all, and this opened to Lydia a store of felicity unknown before. She could talk of nothing but officers; and Captain Dameron's cleverness and prowess at flying, the mention of which gave animation to C-3PO, was worthless in her eyes when opposed to the regimentals of a Republic ensign. 

After listening one morning to Lydia's effusions on this subject, R2-D2 startled the room by breaking his long silence with a long string of beeps. 

"You are convinced that Miss Lydia is one of the silliest girls in the galaxy? Goodness me! I am astonished, my dear R2, that you should be so ready to think any member of the Resistance silly. If I wished to think slightingly of anyone, it should not be one of the people whom I serve," C-3PO said pompously. 

Lydia, with perfect indifference, continued to express her admiration of Captain Carter, and her hope of seeing him in the course of the day, as he was going the next morning to Coruscant. 

R2-D2 replied shortly. 

"As it happens, my dear R2," said C-3PO stiffly, "all these young heroes of the Resistance are very clever, and I'll have no more from you on the subject. This point, I flatter myself, is one on which we shall not agree." 

However, R2 could not resist retorting once more. 

"Uncommonly foolish? Miss Lydia? R2-D2! I am quite vexed with you, you know. I do not know where you get your ideas," C-3PO cried. "You must not expect young people to have the sense of their elders. When they get to Master Luke and Mistress Leia's age, I dare say they will not think about officers any more than we do. I remember the time when I enjoyed the sight of the Republic ensign myself – and indeed, so I do still; and if a smart young captain, with five or six thousand credits a year, should take a liking to any of these youths I shall not complain." 

R2-D2 was prevented replying by the entrance of Lady Mon Mothma, a high-ranking Resistance official. Lady Mothma strode in purposefully and announced that a message from the First Order had arrived, and that it had been addressed to Officer Finn Bennet. 

"The First Order? What is it about? What do they say? Make haste and tell us; make haste!" C-3PO cried immediately. 

"It is from General Hux," said Lady Mothma, and handed to Finn an electronic tablet, on which the message appeared. Finn read it aloud. 

"DEAR OFFICER BENNET, – "I hope that you will be so compassionate as to meet to-day with Captain Phasma and me on Netherfield. We would, of course, have planned a holo-call, but there is reason to believe that our communications may be under surveillance from a third party. Therefore I entreat you, and a small Resistance escort, to join us today to discuss important matters. Mr. Ren and Captain Dameron are to meet with members of the Republic Navy. – sincerely, "CAROLUS HUX" 

"With the Republic officers!" cried Lydia. "I wonder Mrs. Phillips did not tell me of _that _."__

"So Captain Dameron won't be there," said C-3PO, "that is very unlucky." 

"Can I have the _Millenium Falcon _?" said Finn.__

"I think it better that you do not take the _Falcon _, because of how recognizable it is, and because of its association with General Solo," Lady Mothma advised. "You will not want trouble on your way to Netherfield, and indeed, even if the invitation is not a trap, it is hardly prudent to bring up mutually painful memories."__

"That would be a good scheme," said Rey, "if it was certain that they would recognize it, and if Mr. Ren were to be there." 

"Oh! but I am sure they will, and so Master Finn had better go in an X-Wing," C-3PO put in. "If you stay long enough, Captain Dameron will surely return; and he would certainly like to see one." 

"I had much rather go in the _Falcon _," said Finn, somewhat discomfited.__

"But, sir, Master Chewbacca and Miss Rey cannot spare it, I am sure. Chewbacca will be wanting the _Falcon _, Miss Rey, will he not?"__

"He wants it much oftener than he can get it," said Rey. 

"But if he must have it to-day," said Finn, "than C-3PO's purpose will be answered." 

In the end, however, it was decided that taking the _Falcon _would be far too dangerous, and it was settled that Finn, and his escort, should go in an X-Wing fighter; and C-3PO attended him to his ship with many cheerful prognostics that the negotiations would extend past a day. His hopes were answered; Finn had not returned by the evening.__

"This was a lucky idea of mine, indeed!" said C-3PO more than once, as if the credit of making Finn stay longer with the First Order were all his own. Till the next morning, however, he was not aware of all the felicity of his contrivance. Breakfast was scarcely over when a technician came over, declaring that a message had arrived for Rey. 

"MY DEAREST REY, – "I find myself unable to leave this morning. My companions here will not hear of my returning till the talks are finished, and there does not seem an end in sight. I do not know why I have been singled out from the Resistance to take part in these lengthy meetings; and I am not sure whether or not I am in danger, nor whether any communication via holo-call would be watched, as General Hux seems to fear. P. has returned, and I am afraid that either of us shall give something away. As of now, I am in perfect health; I speak only of uncertain fears. – Yours, etc." 

Luckily, C-3PO was not within earshot when Rey was reading the message aloud; he was just entering the room as she finished. 

"Well, C-3PO," said Miss Charla Cass, "if Finn should come to any harm while on Netherfield – if he should die, it would be a comfort to know that it was all in pursuit of Captain Dameron, and with your advice." 

"Oh! I am not afraid of his dying. Killing a famous member of the Resistance would certainly not be a wise move for the First Order. It must be that much negotiation is needed. As long as he stays there, it is all very well," said C-3PO. 

Rey, feeling really anxious, was determined to go to Netherfield, even if she could not take her ship, the _Millenium Falcon _. She declared her resolution.__

"How can you propose such a thing?" cried C-3PO. "I am sure they will be very offended that you do not consider Finn safe with them. It may disrupt the truce of negotiation!" 

"But, you see, I do not consider him safe, Threepio," said Rey, "even with all his escort. No, I am determined; I shall go join him on Netherfield." 

"Can I come with you as far as Merytonia?" Lydia asked. Rey accepted her company, and the two young ladies set off together towards the hangar where all the spacecraft were kept. 

"If we make haste," said Lydia, as they entered a two-person X-Wing, "perhaps I may be able to see something of Captain Carter before he goes." 

On Merytonia, which was nearly midway between Longbourn and Netherfield, Rey landed the fighter briefly to let Lydia out. Lydia quickly repaired to the lodgings of one of the officers' wives, and Rey took off into the sky alone, jumping into hyperspace after some annoyance at the unfamiliar controls of the fighter. At last she came into view of the large, green planet. 

She was given clearance to land with no trouble; this eased her fears slightly. After landing in an enormous metal hangar, she descended gracefully from her fighter and was immediately attended to by a serving droid. That she should have come all the way to Netherfield, with no warning, and by herself, was almost incredible to Miss Phasma and General Hux; and Rey was convinced that they held her in contempt for it. She was received, however, very politely, if somewhat coldly, by them; and in their double agent companion's manners there was something better than politeness; there was good humour and kindness. Mr. Ren said very little; he was divided between admiration of the brilliancy of her flying, which he had witnessed from a window, and doubt as to the necessity of her coming so far alone, and quite unannounced. 

Her inquiries as to why her colleague had not met her as well were swiftly brushed away. Officer Bennet, she was told, had been most unfortunately exhausted by the previous day's meetings, and they did not want to trouble him by making him come all the way down to the hangar. Indeed, thought Rey, why trouble him to come down to where his friend and her ready ship had just arrived? She did not see Finn's X-Wing anywhere, nor those of his escort. 

After being shown into a private room where she could change out of her rather wrinkled travelling gown, Rey was taken immediately to Finn, who was eating a private breakfast in chambers assigned to him, and who was delighted at her entrance. He had only been withheld by the fear of giving alarm, or of awakening the First Order's suspicions, from expressing in his message how much he longed for Rey to join him. 

When Finn's breakfast was over they left his chambers and joined the gentlemen and Miss Phasma. When she saw the respect and solicitude shown towards herself and Finn by the members of the First Order, she began to almost like them. They spent the rest of the morning, and part of the afternoon, immersed in political negotiations, though Rey felt strongly that she and Finn were by no means the most qualified for the task. 

When the clock struck three, Rey felt that she must go, and very unwillingly said so. She could have no business remaining and continuing to take part in such complex meetings, and believed she ought to return to her own training on Longbourn. What was more, neither she nor Finn could prove that the First Order had had any kind of harm planned for Finn, and she could not justify her stay. General Hux had just risen from the conference table at which they were sat to bid her farewell, when Finn, who had been most pressingly requested to stay, testified such concern in parting with her, that General Hux was obliged to convert the sendoff to an invitation to remain on Netherfield for the present. Rey most thankfully consented, and a message was dispatched to Longbourn to acquaint the Resistance with her stay and bring back a supply of clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make a bit of backstory up for Rey, so that Kylo can properly insult her family later on, and so that she can come for sure from a not super wealthy background, but would have had more were it not for a really sucky relative. And I figure if Obi-Wan had a son, he probably would've named him Anakin.


	8. The Fine Eyes Strike Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey are still at Netherfield, Poe is happy to see his friends, but Hux is not happy to see Rey. And the first proper conversation between Rey and Kylo!

At five o’clock the ladies retired to dress, and at half-past six Rey was summoned to dinner. The afternoon had been devoted almost entirely to matters of war and state, and both Rey and Finn dreaded the prospect of the much more sociable event of dinner. To the civil inquiries when then poured in, and amongst which Rey had the pleasure of distinguishing the much superior solicitude of Captain Dameron’s, neither she nor Finn could make honestly favourable answers. The First Order party, on detecting their hints at wanting to be gone, repeated three or four times how they were honoured by their presence, and how excessively they disliked public meetings on Merytonia; and then thought no more of the matter: and their indifference towards Finn when it did not immediately benefit them to respect him restored Rey to the enjoyment of all her former loathing. 

Captain Dameron, indeed, was the only one of the party whom she could regard with any complacency. However, their close confinement made her worry that suspicions of the friendship and affection which subsisted between them would arise in the minds of General Hux and Mr. Ren. But despite this, the captain could not resist meeting his friends secretly. 

“Good evening, Miss Kenobi, Officer Bennet,” he said smilingly to them as they passed each other in a hallway of the main First Order base a little while after dinner was over. Rey and Finn nodded politely, keenly aware of the orderly group of Stormtroopers going about their business behind them. Rey made to turn away, but he put a hand gently on her arm to stop her leaving. “I would speak to you in private, if I may,” he said in an undertone. 

“Of course, Captain Dameron,” said she in an equally low tone. Finn silently nodded his assent. 

Once the group of Stormtroopers had passed, he quickly pulled them into a side room on one side of the corridor, and shut the door behind them. 

“How glad I am to see you!” Poe cried as soon as the door was shut, and clasped her hands in his own. He then appeared as though he would embrace Finn, but seemed to think better of it, and settled for shaking his hand with great warmth. 

“And I you!” Rey smiled. “But – is your mission not in danger by our being here?” 

“It may be. But, my dear friend, you and Finn can solve the problem which I have been struggling with for some time now, and in doing so you can aid my mission.” 

“What do you mean?” Finn asked, unable to keep from grinning at his friend now that they were beyond the discrimination of the First Order. 

“I am not posing as a member of the First Order for enjoyment, my dear friend. I have been collecting vital information from within, and until now I have not had a chance to convey it to Lady Leia without arousing suspicion.” He reached into his double-breasted coat and pulled out a locket on a delicate golden chain. “I have put all that I have found in a data chip within this locket. You must bring this back to Lady Leia,” he told her seriously. 

“Of course,” Rey replied, clasping the locket around her neck. “But,” she added, a thought coming to her, “have not you then completed your mission, by acquiring this information?” 

“No, my mission is not yet finished,” he said thoughtfully. Rey gave him a questioning look, but he did not elaborate. 

“We ought to leave soon,” Finn said anxiously after a moment. “We would not want to be missed.” 

“No, indeed!” Poe exclaimed. “I do not know how long Hux is planning to keep you here – “ 

“So they _are _purposely keeping Finn here!” Rey cried.__

“Yes, so it would seem. They fear your past adventures may inspire more Stormtroopers to rebel, and hope to bring you back to the cause of the First Order. Failing that, I imagine a diplomatic kidnapping is not beneath them,” Poe said. 

“They shall not have me back in their service,” Finn declared. 

“I know that, my dear friend. But _they _do not. And indeed they do not know that _I _have not even been brought to their cause, and they cannot know. It is essential that they do not know.”____

The three friends exchanged grave looks. 

“Now we must part, my friends. The General, Phasma, and Ren shall expect me soon. It is their custom to meet and talk after dinner,” Poe said. 

They bade their farewells, and parted ways; Finn and Rey went to their guest chambers, Poe back to the formal dining-parlour. 

When dinner had finished, as soon as Rey and Finn were out of the room, General Hux had begun abusing them, particularly Rey. He was still continuing on in this manner when Captain Dameron rejoined the First Order party. 

Rey’s manners were pronounced by Hux to be very bad indeed, a mixture of pride and impertinence; she had no conversation, no style, no beauty. Captain Phasma had thought the same, and added: 

“She has nothing, in short, to recommend her, but being an excellent flier. I shall never forget her appearance this morning. She really looked almost wild.” 

“She did indeed, Phasma. I could hardly keep my countenance. Very nonsensical to come at all! Why must she be scampering about the galaxy, because her friend stayed here a touch longer than she had expected? Her hair, so untidy, so blowsy! I expect she made a stop on that dreadful Merytonia, and did not bother to make the effort to make herself presentable after the windy landing platforms there.” 

“Yes, and her gown; I hope you saw her gown, more wrinkled than anything I have ever seen, I am absolutely certain; she looked wondrously unprofessional, and, what is more, quite uncivilized!” 

“Your picture may be very exact, Phasma,” said Dameron; “but this was all lost upon me. I thought Miss Rey Kenobi looked remarkably well when she came into the room this morning. Her wrinkled gown quite escaped my notice.” 

“You observed it, Mr. Ren, I am sure,” said General Hux; “and I am inclined to think that you would not wish to see _your _friends make such an exhibition.”__

“Certainly not.” 

“To fly three parsecs, or four parsecs, or five parsecs, or whatever it is, in a little X-Wing, and alone, quite alone! What could she mean by it? It seems to me to show an abominable sort of conceited independence, a most Outer-Rim indifference to decorum.” 

“It shows an affection and concern for her friend that is very pleasing,” said Dameron. 

“I am afraid, Mr. Ren,” observed General Hux in a half whisper, “that this adventure has rather affected your admiration of her fine eyes.” 

“Not at all,” he replied; “they were brightened by her emotion.” A short pause followed this speech, and Captain Phasma began again: 

“I have an excessive regard for Officer Bennet, he really is a very respectable man, and I wish with all my heart that he were back in the First Order, or at least allied with us and well settled. But with such a lack of family, and such low connections and associations with a radical organization such as the Resistance, I am afraid there is no chance of it. Nor, indeed, for Miss Kenobi’s being well settled.” 

“If they had low connections enough to fill all of Merytonia,” cried Dameron unthinkingly, “it would not make them one jot less respectable.” 

“But it must very materially lessen their chance of marrying people of any consideration in the galaxy,” replied Ren. 

To this speech Dameron made no answer; but Hux and Phasma gave it their hearty assent, and indulged their mirth for some time at the expense of their dear guests’ social status. 

With a renewal of politic composure, however, they went to Rey and Finn’s chambers on leaving the dining-parlour, and invited them to join them in the formal drawing-room in Hux’s private chambers. Not being very eager to once more be in the company of their enemies, Rey and Finn delayed going as long as they felt secure. However, it could not be put off indefinitely, and so they set off late in the evening. On entering the drawing-room they found the whole party at Dejarik, and were immediately invited to join them; but suspecting the invitation was only due to proper manners, they declined, and Rey, making fatigue due to intergalactic time changes her excuse, said she would amuse herself with a book. Miss Phasma looked at her with astonishment. 

“Do you prefer reading to games?” said she; “that is rather singular.” 

“Miss Rey Kenobi,” said General Hux, “despises games. She is a great reader, and has no pleasure in anything else.” 

“I deserve neither such praise nor such censure,” cried Rey, “I am _not _a great reader, and I have pleasure in many things.”__

“In training with the Force I am sure you have pleasure,” said Dameron, “and I hope it will be soon increased by acquiring a great teacher.” 

Rey thanked him from her heart, and then walked towards the table where a few books were lying. He immediately offered to fetch her others – any books of pleasure that the First Order’s library afforded. 

“And I wish the collection were larger for your benefit and our own credit, as one can never read too many fine stories from across the galaxy; but it would seem that my superiors do not believe storybooks to be of great importance, and we have not many.” 

Rey assured him that she could suit herself perfectly with those in the room. 

“I am astonished,” said General Hux, “that you, Dameron, have such an affinity for frivolous fairy-tales. What a delightful library of historical and informative texts you have at Pemberley, Mr. Ren!” 

“It ought to be good,” he replied, “it has been the work of many years.” 

“And indeed, you are always adding to it; you are always buying books.” 

“I cannot comprehend the neglect of a personal library in such days as these.” 

“Neglect! I am sure you neglect nothing that can add to the beauties of that noble place. Dameron, when you settle, I wish your home may be half as delightful as Mr. Ren’s home on Corellia.” 

“I wish it may.” 

“But I would really advise you to make your purchase or conquest in that region, and take Pemberley for a kind of model. There is not a finer planet in the galaxy than Corellia.” 

“With all my heart; I will buy Pemberley itself if Ren will sell it.” 

“I am talking of possibilities, Dameron.” 

“Upon my word, Hux, I should think it more possible to get Pemberley by purchase than by imitation.” 

Rey was so much caught with what passed, as to leave her very little attention for her book; and soon laying it wholly aside, she handed it to Finn, drew near the card-table, and stationed herself between Captain Dameron and General Hux, to observe the game. 

The discussion of Ren’s home, and indeed the very idea of Ren having a home, were excessively strange to Rey. Even more strange, and rather infuriating, to Rey, was the notion that Ren had made his dwelling on the home planet of General Han Solo. 

“Is that dear little friend of yours, that Miss Darcy, is she much grown since the past season?” said General Hux; “will she be as tall as Phasma?” 

“No, indeed. She is now about Miss Rey Kenobi’s height, or rather taller.” If Rey was not much mistaken, Ren grew visibly uncomfortable at the mention of this Miss Darcy, whoever she might be. 

“How I long to see her again! I never met with anybody who delighted me so much. Such a countenance, such intelligence! And so extremely accomplished for her age! Her flying technique is exquisite.” 

“It is amazing to me,” said Dameron, “how young ladies can have patience to be so very accomplished as they all are.” 

“All young ladies accomplished! My dear Dameron, what do you mean?” 

“Yes, all of them, I think. They are all excellent pilots, are trained in all sorts of weaponry, and speak binary exceedingly well. I scarcely know anyone who does not follow this description, and I am sure I never heard a young lady spoken of for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished.” 

“Your list of the common extent of accomplishments,” said Ren, “has too much truth. The word is applied to many a woman who deserves it no otherwise than by flying a fighter or shooting a blaster gun. But I am very far from agreeing with you in your estimation of ladies in general. I cannot boast of knowing more than half-a-dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really accomplished.” 

“Nor I, I am sure,” said General Hux. 

Rey could no longer keep her determined silence. “Then,” observed she, “you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished woman.” 

“Yes, I do comprehend a great deal in it.” 

“Oh! certainly,” cried his faithful assistant, “no one can be really esteemed accomplished who does not greatly surpass what is usually met with. A woman must have a thorough knowledge of politics, history, economics, and the modern galactic languages, to deserve the word; and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, in the style of her flying, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half-deserved.” 

“All this she must possess,” added Ren, “and to all this she must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading.” 

“I am no longer surprised at your knowing _only _six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing _any _.”____

“Are you so severe upon your own sex as to doubt the possibility of all this?” 

“I never saw such a woman. I never saw such capacity, and skill, and application, and eloquence, as you describe united.” Never, perhaps, except by Lady Leia, she thought, though she did not believe it wise to mention her at that moment. 

Miss Phasma and General Hux both cried out against the injustice of her implied doubt, and were both protesting that they knew many women who answered this description, when Dameron called them to order, with good-natured reminders of the games at hand. As the conversation was thereby at an end, Rey and Finn soon afterwards left the room. 

“Rey Kenobi,” said General Hux when the door was closed on them, “is one of those young ladies who seek to recommend themselves to the other sex by undervaluing their own; and with many men, I dare say, it succeeds. But, in my opinion, it is a paltry device, a very mean art.” 

“Undoubtedly,” replied Ren, to whom this remark was chiefly addressed, “there is a meanness in _all _the arts which people sometimes condescend to employ for captivation. Whatever bears affinity to cunning is despicable.”__

General Hux was not so entirely satisfied with this reply as to continue the subject. 

Rey and Finn joined them again once more only to bid them good-night. The First Order party would not hear of them leaving so late at night, and it was settled that they would at least stay until the morning.


	9. A Resistant Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon Mothma, C-3PO, Charla, and Lydia visit Netherfield. Finn and, more importantly, Rey, remain stuck in the First Order, which General Hux continues to be not happy about. Another proper conversation between Kylo and Rey. C-3PO continues to do his damnedest to set Finn and Poe up. And Kylo, much to Hux's chagrin, continues to admire Rey's 'fine eyes.'

Rey passed the chief of the night in her friend’s room, as they discussed what they might do to escape Netherfield. If General Hux and Miss Phasma were really so intent on keeping Finn there, then actions must be taken to either induce them to let him go, or force them into revealing their true, traitorous intentions. While the latter was of course extremely undesirable, Rey and Finn agreed that it was not very likely, and so they started to form a plan. In the end they requested that a small party from the Resistance might be sent for, claiming as their excuse that it was to better make up the meeting table. Though he was noticeably unnerved, there was nothing Hux could do to outright prevent this without breaking the peace pact of negotiation. The message was immediately dispatched, and its contents as quickly complied with. Lady Mon Mothma, accompanied by C-3PO and the Cass sisters, reached Netherfield soon after breakfast.

Had he found Finn in any apparent danger, C-3PO would have been very miserable; but being satisfied on seeing him and Rey that the length of their stay did not arise from untoward circumstances, he had no wish of them returning immediately. He would not listen, therefore, to his masters’ proposal of returning to Longbourn; neither did Lady Mothma think it at all advisable to damage the fragile truce between the two parties by insisting on Finn and Rey’s removal from Netherfield.

After her hopes of leaving Netherfield and its odious inhabitants behind had been dashed, Rey had had an idea of giving Lady Mothma the precious locket around her neck. However, the right circumstance never arose, and Rey was forced to come to terms with the fact that the Resistance and Lady Leia would have to wait to receive the vital intelligence it contained. This realization was extremely disagreeable, and Rey’s irritation was not lessened by the company of Mr. Ren, General Hux, and Miss Phasma in the breakfast parlour.

“You may depend upon it, my lady,” said General Hux to Lady Mothma with cold civility, “that Miss Kenobi and Officer Bennet will receive every possible attention while they remain with us.”

Lady Mothma inclined her head and expressed her gratitude most elegantly. C-3PO, however, was loud and profuse in his acknowledgments.

“I am sure,” he added, “if it was not for such respectful opponents I do not know what would become of us all. Indeed, I daresay that Master Finn and Miss Rey are quite comfortable, very comfortable indeed when one considers the situation. But of course they, particularly Master Finn, have, without exception, the greatest patience and most even temper I have ever met with in humans. I often tell the other young ladies and gentlemen at the Resistance that they are nothing to _Finn _. This is a very fine base here on Netherfield. Such a charming prospect over the city! I do not know a place in this part of the galaxy that is equal to Netherfield. You will not think of quitting it in a hurry, I hope?”__

“Whatever _I _do is done in a hurry,” said Captain Dameron; “and therefore if I should resolve to quit Netherfield, I should probably be off in five minutes. At present, however, I consider myself as quite fixed here.”__

“That is exactly what I should have supposed of you,” said Rey. To keep herself from revealing any dangerous sentiment or knowledge of Dameron, Rey supposed that pretending to be figuring out his character would be a very good thing to do.

“You begin to comprehend me, do you?” cried he, turning towards her with a twinkle in his eye.

“Oh! yes – I understand you perfectly.”

“I wish I might take this for a compliment; but to be so easily seen through I am afraid is pitiful.”

“That is as it happens. It does not follow that a deep, intricate character is more or less estimable than such a one as yours,” Rey said, scarcely hiding her grin at this. She had for some time wished to pay him back for drawing her to Mr. Ren’s notice at the assembly on Merytonia, and this seemed the perfect opportunity to do so.

“Miss Rey,” cried C-3PO, “remember where you are, and do not run on in the wild manner that you are used to doing at Longbourn.”

“I did not know before,” continued Dameron immediately, “that you were a studier of character. It must be an amusing study.”

“Yes, but intricate characters are the _most _amusing. They have at least that advantage.”__

“A rural planet in the Outer Rim such as Longbourn,” said Ren, “can in general supply but a few subjects for such a study. In a rural neighbourhood you move in a very confined and unvarying society, especially so when you remain within a single organization for both training and socializing.” Rey had to keep from jumping with surprise at the sound of Ren’s deep, electronic voice. She rather wondered at his joining the conversation, and was quite discomposed by his doing so.

“But people themselves alter so much, that there is something new to be observed in them for ever.”

To her confusion, Rey thought Dameron became rather thoughtful at this; and unless her eyes were deceiving her, _his _had flickered over to Kylo Ren.__

“Yes, indeed,” cried C-3PO, offended by Ren’s manner of mentioning a rural neighbourhood. “I assure you there is quite as much of _that _going on at Longbourn as on Coruscant or Merytonia.”__

Everybody was surprised, and Ren, after looking at him for a moment, turned silently away. C-3PO, who fancied he had gained a complete victory over him, continued his triumph.

“I cannot see that Coruscant has any great advantage over a small out-of-the-way planet, for my part, except the courts and shops and public places. The rural systems are a vast deal pleasanter, are they not, Captain Dameron?”

“When I am in a small, as you say, out-of-the-way system,” he replied, “I never wish to leave it; and when I am on Coruscant or Merytonia it is pretty much the same. They have each their advantages, and I can be equally happy in either.”

“Aye – that is because you have the right disposition. But that gentleman,” looking at Ren, “seemed to think a rural planet was nothing at all.”

“Indeed, Threepio, you are mistaken,” said Rey, blushing for the droid. “You quite mistook Mr. Ren. He only meant that there was not such a variety of people to be met with on a small planet as on Coruscant, which you must acknowledge to be true.”

“Certainly, Miss Rey, nobody said there were; but as to not meeting with many people in this neighbourhood, I believe there are few galactic neighbourhoods larger. I know we are in company with four-and-twenty systems.”

Nothing but concern for Rey could enable Dameron to keep his countenance. General Hux was less delicate, and directed his eyes towards Mr. Ren with a very expressive smile. Rey, for the sake of saying something that might turn the protocol droid’s thoughts, now asked him if the Cass family had been on Longbourn since _her _coming away.__

“Yes, Lord and Lady Cass came yesterday. What an agreeable man Lord Cass is, Captain Dameron, is not he? So much the man of fashion! So genteel and easy! He has always something to say to everybody. _That _is my idea of good breeding in a human, and those humans who fancy themselves very important, just because they are powerful, and never open their mouths, quite mistake the matter.”__

“Did they stay long?” Rey was becoming slightly alarmed that C-3PO would incur Mr. Ren’s anger.

“No, they would go home, and with their daughters, too. I fancy the girls were wanted about the kitchen. For the Resistance’s part, Captain Dameron, Mistress Leia always keeps droids that can do their own work; _her _pilots and such are treated very differently. But everybody is to judge for themselves, and the Casses are a very good sort of girls, I assure you. It is a pity Charla is not handsome! Not that I think her so _very _plain – but then she is a particular friend of the Resistance.” Rey thanked her lucky stars that the Cass sisters had left the room in search of the lavatory, as she did not believe that C-3PO had discretion enough not to start abusing them in order to praise Finn while they were in the room.____

“She seems a very pleasant young woman.” Dameron seemed to be trying very hard indeed not to laugh.

“Oh! dear, yes; but you must own she is very plain. Lady Cass herself has often said so, and envied Miss Rey and Master Finn their beauty. I do not like to boast of my own masters, but to be sure, Finn – one does not often see anybody better looking, or more talented, I am sure. It is what everybody says. I do not trust my own partiality. Why, not one month ago, there was a man on Coruscant so much in love with him that Mistress Leia was sure he would make him an offer before we came away. But, however, he did not. Perhaps he thought him too young, or inexperienced. However, he wrote some verses on him, and very pretty they were.”

“And so ended his affection,” said Rey impatiently. “There has been many a one, I fancy, overcome in the same way. I wonder who first discovered the efficacy of poetry in driving away love!”

“I have been used to consider poetry as the food of love,” said Ren.

“Of a fine, stout, healthy love it may. Everything nourishes what is strong already. But if it be only a slight, thin sort of inclination, born no doubt of political or economic considerations, I am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it entirely away.” The notion that such a man as Ren should think of love at all was extremely disconcerting to Rey, but she did her best to mask her bewilderment.

Ren did not say anything; and the general pause which ensued made Rey tremble lest C-3PO should be exposing them all again. She longed to speak, to convince them all that it would be best for her and Finn to return to Longbourn, but could think of nothing to say; and after a short silence Lady Mothma and C-3PO began repeating their thanks to Captain Dameron and the rest of the First Order party for their respectful treatment of their guests. Captain Dameron was unaffectedly civil in his answer, and forced his companions to be civil also, and say what the occasion required. General Hux performed his part indeed without much graciousness, but Lady Mothma and C-3PO were satisfied, and soon afterwards Lady Mothma ordered their transport be prepared. Upon this signal, the younger of the Cass sisters, who had just re-entered the room, put herself forward. The two girls had been whispering to each other during the whole visit, and the result of it was, that the younger sister should tax Captain Dameron with having promised on his first evening coming into the region of the galaxy to host a political gathering on Netherfield.

Lydia Cass was a stout, well-grown girl of sixteen, with a fine complexion, lustrous black hair, and good humoured-countenance; a favourite with her mother, whose affection and immense pride of her ability in the Force had brought her into public at an early age. She had high animal spirits, and a sort of natural self-consequence, which the development of her talent in the Force, and the attention of the officers both of the Resistance and the New Republic Navy, had increased into assurance. She was very equal, therefore, to address Captain Dameron on the subject of such a meeting, and abruptly reminded him of his promise; adding, that it would be the most shameful thing in the galaxy if he did not keep it. His answer to this sudden attack was delightful to Lydia’s ear:

“I am perfectly ready, I assure you, to keep my engagement, so long as my colleagues here are so; and when our meetings with Officer Bennet and Miss Kenobi are finished, you shall, if you please, name the very day of the gathering.”

General Hux and Captain Phasma stiffly acquiesced; Rey suspected that they only put on this civility so as not so show a lack of solidarity amongst the First Order. Mr. Ren said nothing.

Lydia declared herself satisfied. “Oh! yes – it would be much better to wait till Finn and Rey were back on Longbourn, and by that time most likely Captain Carter would be on Merytonia again. And when you have hosted your assembly,” she added, “I shall insist on their giving one also, and a ball, too. I shall tell Admiral Forster it will be quite a shame if he does not.”

The Resistance party then departed, and Rey and Finn instantly returned to their private quarters, leaving their own and their colleagues’ behaviour to the remarks of the general, the captain, and Mr. Ren; the latter of whom, however, could not be prevailed on to join in their censure of her, in spite of all General Hux’s witticisms on _fine eyes._


	10. In Which Rey Bewitches and Kylo Bewilders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lively discussion between Poe, Rey, and Kylo, with lots of sycophantic yammering from Hux. Kylo Does Not Dare despise Rey, and begins to feel like he's in danger of falling in love with her. Rey is rather confused.

The day passed much as the day before had done. General Hux and Captain Phasma went about their own business for some hours of the morning, while the afternoon was spent engaged with their Resistance guests. As Finn had developed a rather bad headache around dinner-time, in the evening it was only Rey who joined the party in the drawing-room. The Dejarik-table, however, did not appear. Mr. Ren was writing a letter, and General Hux, seated near him, was watching the progress of Ren’s letter and repeatedly calling off his attention by messages to his friend. Captain Dameron and Finn were discussing fighter models on the other side of the room, and Miss Phasma was silently listening to their conversation without taking part in it herself. 

Rey longed to resume her training in the ways of the Jedi, which she had deemed would be unwise to do while on Netherfield, but she contented herself with mending her lightsaber, which had been rather damaged in a recent training session on Longbourn. Since the members of the First Order were armed at all times, Rey had no hesitation in bringing her own weapon to the drawing-room. Indeed, it was a source of comfort to know that, should the pretence of civility and truce ever give way, she would be able to protect herself. Her skilled fingers worked on the elegant weapon without the need for much thought, which left Rey the opportunity to amuse herself in attending to what passed between Ren and his companion. The perpetual commendations of the general, either on Ren’s handwriting, or on the evenness of his lines, or on the length of his letter, with the perfect unconcern with which Hux’s praises were received, formed a curious dialogue, and was exactly in union with her opinion of each. 

“How delighted young Miss Darcy will be to receive such a letter, from one so important and powerful as yourself!” 

Ren made no answer. 

“You write uncommonly fast.” 

“You are mistaken. I write rather slowly.” 

“Pray tell your friend that I long to see her.” 

“I have already told her so once, by your desire.” 

“I am afraid you do not like your pen. Let me mend it for you. I mend pens remarkably well. And besides, why do you not send her a holo-message? I am sure it would be much simpler, and this letter-writing is so old-fashioned of you, you know.” 

“Thank you – but I always mend my own. And I prefer not to record a holo-message when in company.” 

“Then you must record it in your private chambers, and set aside the message for now! Come, why is it so urgent that you cannot record your message later?” 

Ren was silent. 

“Tell your friend I am delighted to hear of her improvement as a pilot; and pray let her know that I am quite in raptures with her wonderful design for a new lightsaber, and I think it infinitely superior to that of that quarrelsome fellow the two of you used to train with.” 

“Will you give me leave to defer your raptures till I write again? At present I have not room to do them justice.” Ren’s voice had taken on a new degree of coldness, and though his words were not threatening, Rey could scarcely help shivering. She wondered who ‘that quarrelsome fellow’ may have been, and why the mention of him so perturbed Ren. 

“Oh! It is of no consequence. I shall see her when next we are on Coruscant, I expect. But do you always write such charming long letters to her, Mr. Ren?” 

“They are generally long; but whether always charming it is not for me to determine.” 

Rey very nearly choked as she stifled a laugh. The notion of Ren being considered charming was excessively diverting indeed. 

“That will not do for a compliment to Ren, Hux,” cried Dameron suddenly, “because he does _not _write with ease. He studies too much for words of four syllables. What is more, he can never be bothered to record a simple holo-message, even when he is not ‘in company,’ as he says. Do not you, Ren?”__

“My style of writing and chosen mode of communication are very different from yours.” 

“Indeed they are,” said Dameron smilingly, “though I suppose I have more freedom to record an amiable message, as _I _do not have a silent and terrifying image to upkeep.”__

Ren’s face could not be perceived beneath his mask, but from the way he tilted his head Rey imagined that he was slightly amused. 

“Oh!” cried General Hux, “Dameron records his messages in the most careless way imaginable. He rushes through his sentences, leaves out half his words, and slurs the rest.” 

“My ideas flow so rapidly that I have not time to express them – by which means my messages sometimes convey no ideas at all to my correspondents.” 

“Your humility, Captain Dameron,” said Rey, “must disarm reproof.” 

“Nothing is more deceitful,” said Ren, “than the appearance of humility. It is often only carelessness of opinion, and sometimes an indirect boast.” 

“And which of the two do you call my little recent piece of modesty?” Dameron asked. 

“The indirect boast; for you are really proud of you defects in message-making, because you consider them as proceeding from a rapidity of thought and carelessness of execution, which, if not estimable, you think at least highly interesting. The power of doing anything with quickness is always prized much by the possessor, and often without any attention to the imperfection of the performance. When you told Thr- the protocol droid this morning that if you ever resolved upon quitting Netherfield you should be gone in five minutes, you meant it to be a sort of panegyric, of compliment to yourself – and yet what is there so very laudable in a precipitance which must leave very necessary business undone, and can be of no real advantage to yourself or anyone else?” 

Rey was convinced that Ren had begun to pronounce C-3PO’s name and stopped himself, and she found herself rather confused as to why that would be. 

“Nay,” cried Dameron, “this is too much, to remember at night all the foolish things that were said in the morning. And yet, upon my honour, I believe what I said of myself to be true, and I believe it at this moment. I consider myself as quite without a solid home. Give me a good ship, and I could be off in a moment, that is the way of me.” 

"I dare say you believed it; but I am by no means convinced that you would be gone with such celerity. Your conduct would be quite as dependent on chance as that of any man I know; and if, as you were climbing into the cockpit of your ship, a commander were to say, ‘Dameron, you had better stay till next week,’ you would probably do it, you would probably not go – and at another word, might stay a month.” 

“You have only proved by this,” cried Rey, “that Captain Dameron did not do justice to his own disposition. You have shown him off now much more than he did himself.” She had begun to be concerned that Ren’s criticisms of her friend might lead her or indeed Dameron to retaliate, which must be avoided for both their sakes. 

“I am exceedingly gratified,” said Dameron, “by your converting what my colleague says into a compliment on the sweetness of my temper. But I am afraid you are giving it a turn which that gentleman did by no means intend; for he would certainly think better of me, if under such a circumstance I were to give a flat denial, and fly off as fast as I could.” He smiled knowingly at Rey, who rested more comfortably knowing that Dameron would not be so easily shaken. 

“Would Mr. Ren then consider the rashness of your original intentions as atoned for by your obstinacy in adhering to it?” 

“Upon my word, I cannot exactly explain the matter; Ren must speak for himself. But I might add that he really has no grounds for criticising _me _, for he is as reckless a fellow as ever I met.”__

“You expect me to account for opinions which you choose to call mine, but which I have never acknowledged. As well, any recklessness on _my _part, justified as your pronouncement may be, is not relevant to the case at hand. Allowing the case, however, to stand according to your representation, you must remember, Miss Kenobi, that the commander who is supposed to desire his return to the base, and the delay of his plan, has merely desired it, asked it without offering one argument in favour of its propriety.”__

“To yield readily – easily – to the _persuasion _of a superior officer, and indeed duty, is no merit with you.”__

“To yield without conviction is no compliment to the understanding of either.” 

“You appear to me, Mr. Ren, to allow nothing for the influence of duty and friendship. A regard or respect for the requester would often make one readily yield to a request, without waiting for arguments to reason one into it. I am not particularly speaking of such a case as you have supposed about Captain Dameron. We may as well wait, perhaps, till the circumstance occurs before we discuss the discretion of his behaviour thereupon. But in general and ordinary cases between superior and inferior, or friend and friend, where one of them is desired by the other to change a resolution of no very great moment, should you think ill of that person for complying with the desire, without waiting to be argued into it?” 

“Will it not be advisable, before we proceed on this subject, to arrange with rather more precision the degree of importance which is to appertain to this request, as well as the degree of intimacy subsisting between the parties?” 

“By all means,” cried Dameron; “let us hear all the particulars, not forgetting their comparative height and size; for that will have more weight in the argument, Miss Kenobi, than you may be aware of. I assure you, that if Ren were not such a great tall fellow, in comparison with myself, and if he were not masked and cloaked as he is, I should not pay him half so much deference. I declare I do not know a more awful object than Ren, on particular occasions, and in particular places; at his own home especially, and of an evening when he has nothing to do.” 

Mr. Ren acknowledged this with an inclination of his head, but because of his more than usually stiff posture Rey thought she could perceive that he was rather offended; and therefore checked her laugh. Indeed, she was shocked at Dameron’s nerve at speaking to him in such a manner, and rather wondered at Ren’s taking it so ostensibly well. General Hux warmly resented the indignity Ren had received, in an expostulation with the captain for talking such nonsense. 

“I see your design, Dameron,” said Ren. “You dislike an argument, and want to silence this.” 

“Perhaps I do. Arguments are too much like disputes. If you and Miss Kenobi will defer yours till I am out of the room, I shall be very thankful; and then you may say whatever you like of me,” Dameron said smoothly, with a quick grin at Rey, eyes twinkling. Rey felt her face go hot with embarrassment and annoyance. 

“What you ask,” she said, trying to regain her composure, “is no sacrifice on my side; and Mr. Ren had much better finish his letter.” 

Mr. Ren took her advice, and did finish his letter. 

When that business was over, he applied to General Hux, Miss Phasma, and Rey for an indulgence of some music. General Hux moved with some alacrity to the beautiful piano at one end of the drawing-room; and, after a stiff, polite request that Rey would lead the way which the other as politely and more earnestly negatived, he seated himself. 

Captain Phasma sang with the general, and while they were thus employed, Elizabeth could not help observing, as she turned over some music-books that lay on the instrument, how frequently Mr. Ren’s gaze was fixed on her. She hardly knew how to suppose that she could be an object of admiration to such a man; and yet that he should look at her because he disliked her, was still more strange. She could only imagine, however, at last that she drew his notice because there was something more wrong and reprehensible, according to his ideas of right, than in any other person present. Or perhaps he really did still resent her for having refused his offer of being her teacher in the ways of the Force, or for having discovered his most powerful fear deep inside his mind. These suppositions did not pain her. She liked him far too little to care for his approbation. Indeed, she preferred for him to not admire her. To be admired by Ren would be a source of intolerable abhorrence. 

After playing some Nabooian songs, General Hux varied the charm by a lively Corellian air; and soon afterwards Mr. Ren, drawing near Rey, said to her: 

“Do not you feel a great inclination, Miss Kenobi, to seize such an opportunity of dancing a reel? Or perhaps a spar with our lightsabers; do not you abhor remaining still all day?” 

It took all of Rey’s strength and forbearance not to let her utter shock show on her face. She managed an arch smile, but made no answer, her heart hammering wildly in her chest. Whatever could he mean by this? He repeated his question, with some surprise at her silence. 

“Oh!” said she, “I heard you before, but I could not immediately determine what to say in reply. You wanted me, I know, to say ‘Yes,’ that you might have the pleasure of despising my taste or the triumph of having induced me to train with you; but I always delight in overthrowing those kind of schemes, and cheating a person of their premeditated contempt. I have, therefore, made up my mind to tell you, that I neither want to dance a reel nor spar – and now despise me if you dare.” 

“Indeed I do not dare.” 

Rey, having rather expected to affront him, was amazed at his gallantry; but there was a mixture of sweetness and archness in her manner which made it difficult for her to affront anybody; and Ren had never been so bewitched by any woman as he was by her. He really believed, that were it not for the condition of her loyalties and the inferiority of her connections, he should be in some danger. 

General Hux saw, or suspected enough to be jealous; and began to desire the removal of the Resistance party from Netherfield, loathe as he was to relinquish his hold on Finn. 

He often tried to provoke Ren into disliking his guest, by talking of their supposed partnership and marriage, and planning his happiness in such an alliance. 

“I hope,” said Hux, as they were walking together along a corridor the next day, “you will give your new protocol droid a few hints, when you have finally persuaded Miss Kenobi to be your student and your most desirable marriage takes place, as to the advantage of holding his tongue; and if you can compass it, do cure the Cass girls of running after officers. And, if I may mention so delicate a subject, endeavour to check that little something, bordering on conceit and impertinence, which your lady possesses.” 

“Have you anything else to propose for my domestic felicity?” 

“Oh! yes. Do let the portraits of all the young Force-sensitives be placed in the gallery at Pemberley. Put them next to your grandfather Lord Vader. They are in the same profession, you know, only in different lines. As for your Rey’s picture, you must not have it taken, for what painter, what hologram could do justice to those beautiful eyes?” 

“It would not be easy, indeed, to catch their expression, but their colour and shape, and the eyelashes, so remarkably fine, might be copied.” 

At that moment they were met by Miss Phasma and Rey herself. Finn was still in his chambers, his headache not having improved since the previous day. 

“I did not know that you intended to leave the meeting hall and go for a walk,” said General Hux, in some confusion, lest they had been overheard. 

“You used us abominably ill,” answered Miss Phasma, “running away without telling us where you were going.” 

Then taking her place by Hux’s side, she left Rey to walk by herself behind the group. The width of the hallway just admitted three. Mr. Ren felt their rudeness, and immediately said: 

“This corridor is not wide enough for our party. We had better return to the meeting hall.” 

But Rey, who had not the least inclination to remain with them or return to the meeting hall, laughingly answered: 

“No, no; continue as you are. You are charmingly grouped, and to admit a fourth, and one so wholly unconnected with you all, would spoil everything. Good-bye.” 

She then ran gaily off until she found a door that led to the woods beyond the base, and rejoiced as she rambled about, in the hope of being at home again in a day or two. The excuses and rationalizations of the First Order for detaining them there were growing thinner and weaker by the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's probably getting annoying just having Rey's interpretations of Kylo's facial expressions, and it's annoying to write too, but I have very specific plans for mask-removing. Fear not, he won't be masked the whole time!  
> Also, the balance between regency and a galaxy far far away is a bit difficult, but the letter stuff is important and I figure Kylo's more of a writing-things-down kind of guy, because he tends to be rather emotional in person.


	11. Of Vanity and Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longest conversation yet between Rey and Kylo. Hux is getting desperate for Kylo's attention, but Kylo's having none of it. He only has eyes for Rey.

When the two parties removed after dinner, Rey ran up to her friend, and seeing him slightly improved, attended him into the drawing-room, where he was welcomed by Hux and Phasma with many professions of pleasure; and Rey had never seen them so agreeable as they were during the hour which passed before Ren and Dameron appeared. Their powers of conversation were considerable. They could be courteous and tactful, and even relate an anecdote with humour. 

But when those two gentlemen entered, Finn and Rey were no longer the first objects; General Hux’s eyes were instantly turned toward Ren, and he had something to say to him before he had advanced many steps. Ren addressed himself to Finn, with a polite congratulation as to his headache being so improved; but diffuseness and warmth remained for Dameron’s salutation. He showed as much joy and attention as he could be expected to do given the circumstances, and scarcely talked to anyone else the whole evening. Rey, at work once more on her lightsaber in the opposite corner to the two friends, saw it all with great delight. 

When tea was over, Miss Phasma reminded the general of the Dejarik-table – but in vain. He had obtained private intelligence that Mr. Ren did not wish for games; and Miss Phasma soon found even her open petition rejected. Hux assured her that no one intended to play, and the silence of the whole party on the subject seemed to justify him. Miss Phasma had therefore nothing to do, but sit in silent indignation for the duration of the evening. Ren took up a book, and General Hux did the same. 

General Hux’s attention was quite as much engaged in watching Mr. Ren’s progress through _his _book, as in reading his own; and he was perpetually either making some inquiry, or looking at Ren’s page. He could not win him, however, to any conversation; he merely answered his question very curtly, and read on. At length, quite exhausted by the attempt to be focused on his own book, which he had only chosen because it was on a similar subject to Ren’s, he said in a loud voice, “How pleasant it is to spend an evening in this way! I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! How much sooner one tires of anything than of a book!”__

No one made any reply. Hux threw aside his book, and cast his eyes round the room in quest for something to do; when hearing the captain mentioning a ball to Officer Bennet, he turned suddenly towards him and said: 

“By the bye, Dameron, are you really serious in meditating a dance on Netherfield? I would advise you, before you determine on it, to consult the wishes of the present party; I am much mistaken if there are not some among us to whom a ball, especially one held _here _, would be rather a punishment than a pleasure. Such nonsense as a ball on Netherfield, at the base of the First Order? It is not to be conceived of!”__

“If you mean Ren,” cried Dameron, “he may go to bed, if he chooses, and so may you, before it begins – but as for the ball, it is quite a settled thing; and as soon as there is white soup enough, I shall send round the invitations. You have said yourself that you despise the public meeting-halls on Merytonia; why, then, would you turn down the opportunity to enjoy yourself and meet with the leading figures of galactic politics right here at home?” 

“I should like balls infinitely better,” Hux replied, “if they were carried on in a different manner; but there is something insufferably tedious in the usual process of such a meeting. It would surely be much more rational if conversation instead of dancing were made the order of the day. What use have we for dancing and parties? No, rational political conversation would be much more to the purpose.” 

“Much more rational, my dear Hux, I dare say, but it would not be near so much like a ball.” 

General Hux made no answer, and soon afterwards he got up and walked about the room imperiously, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. His figure was fine and his posture impressively correct; but Ren, at whom it was all aimed, was still inflexibly studious. In the desperation of his feelings, he resolved on one effort more, and, turning to Rey, said: 

“Miss Rey Kenobi, let me persuade you to follow my example, and take a turn about the room. I assure you it is very refreshing after sitting so long in one attitude.” 

Rey was surprised, but agreed to it immediately. General Hux succeeded no less in the real object of his civility; Mr. Ren looked up. He was as much awake to the novelty of attention in that quarter as Rey herself could be, and unconsciously closed his book. He was directly invited to join their party, but he declined it, observing that he could imagine but two motives for their choosing to walk up and down the room together, with either of which motives his joining them would interfere. “What could he mean? He was dying to know what could be his meaning?” – and asked Rey whether she could at all understand him? 

“Not at all,” was her answer; “but depend upon it, he means to be severe on us, and our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask nothing about it.” And the surest way of retaining her composure, Rey added silently, would be to avoid as much conversation with Ren as possible. 

General Hux, however, was incapable of disappointing Mr. Ren in anything, and persevered therefore in requiring an explanation of his two motives. 

“I have not the smallest objection to explaining them,” said Ren, as soon as Hux allowed him to speak. “You either choose this method of passing the evening because you two alone wish to continue the conversations of the afternoon, or because you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage in walking; if the first, I would be completely in your way, having no desire to begin once more any talk of politics, and if the second, I can admire you much better as I sit by the window.” 

“Oh! shocking!” cried General Hux. “I never heard anything so abominable. How shall we punish him for such a speech?” 

“Nothing so easy, if you have but the inclination,” said Rey. “We can all plague and punish one another, and no weapons are required. Tease him – laugh at him. Well acquainted as you are, you must know how it is to be done.” At that moment, Rey's annoyance at the arrogance and presumption of Ren's remark made her wish for nothing more than to punish him for it. 

“But upon my honour, I do _not _. I do assure you that my acquaintance with Ren has not yet taught me _that _. Tease greatness of power and presence of mind! No, no; I feel he may defy us there. And as to laughter, we will not expose ourselves, if you please, by attempting to laugh without a subject. Mr. Ren may hug himself.”____

“Mr. Ren is not to be laughed at!” cried Rey. “That is an uncommon advantage, and uncommon I hope it will continue, for it would be a great loss to me to have many such acquaintances. I dearly love a laugh.” 

“General Hux,” said he, “has given me more credit than can be. The wisest and the best of people – nay, the wisest and best of their actions – may be rendered ridiculous by a person whose first object in life is a joke.” 

“Certainly,” replied Rey – “there are such people, but I hope I am not one of them. I hope I never ridicule what is wise and good. Follies and nonsense, whims and inconsistencies, do divert me, I own, and I laugh at them whenever I can. And though what is wise and good may be rendered ridiculous, so too can the evil, malicious, or merely ridiculous be rendered good and amiable and admirable by those who wish it so,” she said pointedly. 

The horrible Lord Vader was the figure of evil of whom Rey was thinking, who had been indeed rendered admirable by Ren, and it seemed Ren had picked up on this, for he said nothing. 

“I rather wonder at the person who does not find silliness and folly to be diverting,” Rey continued. “Indeed, I believe we all must laugh at such failures, especially when we suspect them to be within ourselves, so as to try to rid ourselves of them. But these, I suppose, are precisely what you are without.” 

“Perhaps that is not possible for anyone. But is has been the study of my life to avoid those weaknesses which often expose a strong understanding to ridicule.” 

“Such as vanity and pride.” 

“Yes, vanity is a weakness indeed. But pride – where there is a real superiority of mind and ability, pride will always be under good regulation.” 

Rey turned away to hide a smile. Composing herself, she added: “And what of viciousness? What think you of an excess of violence in a character?” 

“During wartime, violence is necessary, Miss Kenobi. That is a truth we must all face. So long as it does not give him or her undue pleasure, violence must always be excused in a warrior.” 

Rey said nothing, raising her eyebrow. She did not trust herself to reply in a manner that could in any way be construed as civil. 

“Your examination of Mr. Ren is over, I presume,” said General Hux; “and pray what is the result?” 

“I am perfectly convinced by it that Mr. Ren has no defect. He owns it himself without disguise.” 

“No,” said Ren, “I have made no such pretension. I have faults enough, but they are not, I hope, of understanding. My temper I dare not vouch for. It is, I believe, too uncontrollable, too vicious, and too little yielding – certainly too little for the convenience of the galaxy. I cannot forget the follies and vices of others so soon as I ought, nor their offenses against myself. My feelings are not puffed about with every attempt to move them. My temper would perhaps be called resentful. My good opinion once lost, is lost forever.” 

“ _That _is a failing indeed!” cried Rey. “Implacable resentment _is _a shade in a character. But you have chosen your fault well. I really cannot _laugh _at it. You are safe from me.” She was very surprised at the openness with which he declared his faults, but not at all surprised at the faults themselves.______

“There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil – a natural defect, which not even the best education can overcome.” 

“And _your _defect is to hate everybody.”__

“And yours,” he replied, and Rey thought she could hear a smile in his voice, “is willfully to misunderstand them.” 

“I am afraid I do not take your meaning, sir. I imagine your actions serve to prove the truth of my words more than anything else could do,” Rey said archly. 

“I imagine they might, if certain matters are not known of. A person’s actions may reveal anything the viewer fancies if underlying facts and circumstances are unknown,” Ren said slowly. 

“Certain actions must speak for themselves, though, I believe,” Rey said, fighting to subdue her temper. 

“Do let us have a little music,” cried General Hux, tired of a conversation in which he had no share. The piano was then opened; and Ren, after a few moments’ recollection, was not sorry for it. He began to feel the danger of paying Rey too much attention.


	12. Leaving Netherfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn finally put their feet down, and insist on leaving Netherfield. Hux is happy to be rid of Rey, and so is Kylo, because he doesn't like how much she attracts him.  
> Sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to try and alter the basic structure from the book too much, and the next few chapters will be much longer!

In consequence of an agreement between the two friends, Rey sent a message the next morning to the Resistance, to beg that an escort to take them home might be sent for them in the course of the day. They were sure that if an official escort from the Resistance were to show up to bring them home, the First Order would not dare attempt to keep them any longer. But Lady Mothma, eager though she was to see Rey and Finn back home, was wary about offending the First Order by insisting on leaving them. Her answer, therefore, was not propitious, at least not to Rey and Finn’s wishes, for they were impatient to get home. In the postscript, Lady Mothma added that if Captain Dameron and his colleagues pressed them to stay longer, it would not do to disoblige them and risk inciting violent retribution. Against staying longer, however, Rey was positively resolved. At length, it was settled between the two friends that their original design of leaving Netherfield that morning should be mentioned. 

The communication excited many professions of concern; and enough was said of wishing them to stay at least till the following day to fully resolve the conversations in which they had so diligently taken part; and till the morrow their going was deferred. General Hux was then sorry that he had proposed the delay, for his jealousy and dislike of one friend now much exceeded his desire of detaining the other. He no longer believed that Finn could be induced to return to the First Order, and though still keeping him on Netherfield might have its uses, Hux’s desire to be rid of Rey was nearly overpowering. 

The captain heard with real sorrow that his friends were to go so soon, but as his concern for their safety far surpassed his wish for their company, his attempts to persuade them to stay were merely a matter of obliging the First Order officials. Moreover, he was glad that the strategic information he had collected about the First Order would finally make its way to the Resistance base, and to Lady Leia. 

Finn, for his part, was loathe to part from Captain Dameron, but his wish to return home to Longbourn was nearly as strong as Rey’s. The constant reminders of his former life as a First Order Stormtrooper were growing intolerable. 

To Mr. Ren it was welcome intelligence – Rey had been on Netherfield long enough. She attracted him more than he liked – and General Hux was uncivil to _her _, and more teasing than usual to himself. He wisely resolved to be particularly careful that no sign of admiration should _now _escape him, nothing that could elevate her with the hope of influencing his felicity or receiving another offer of being her teacher; sensible that if such an idea had been suggested, his behaviour during the last day must have material weight in confirming or crushing it. Steady to his purpose, he scarcely spoke ten words to her through the whole of the day, and though they were at one time left by themselves for half-an-hour, he adhered most conscientiously to his book, and would not even look at her. He was exceedingly grateful that he had remained masked through the duration of her stay on Netherfield, and that none of his facial expressions or emotions had been perceived by her.____

To Rey this silence was welcome indeed, and she was glad to think that he finally seemed to have given up on ever teaching her in the ways of the Force. She did not think she could bear another day in his intolerably vexing company. 

The next morning the separation, so agreeable to almost all, took place. General Hux’s civility to Rey increased at last very rapidly, as well as his near-friendliness to Finn; and when they parted, he shook hands with the latter, and even nodded politely to the former. Rey and Finn took leave of the whole party in the liveliest of spirits. As they had arrived in separate ships, they parted each other’s company in the hangar, each to their own X-wing. Climbing into the cockpit of her ship, her things all safely stowed in a storage compartment by a serving droid, Rey grinned broadly at the prospect of freedom from Netherfield and all its inhabitants. She did feel a pang of regret over leaving poor Poe behind, but, she thought reasonably, he had chosen his mission with his eyes open, and appeared to be quite safe at the moment. Absent-mindedly, Rey touched a hand to the locket that hung about her neck, and revelled in the Resistance’s quiet triumph over the First Order. Then she started up the X-wing’s engine, rose into the air, and soared gracefully out of the open hanger and into the wide expanse of the sky beyond.


End file.
